


Дрозд (окончание)

by holy_macaroni66, Mona_Mour



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Sadism, Whipping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_macaroni66/pseuds/holy_macaroni66, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mona_Mour/pseuds/Mona_Mour
Summary: Вскоре после того, как Уилл Грэм убивает Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса, они с Ганнибалом вступают в Д/с отношения. Уилл чувствует огромное облегчение, когда Ганнибал говорит, что ему следует делать. Но чем ближе они становятся друг к другу, тем ближе Уилл подходит к пониманию того, кем и чем на самом деле является Ганнибал.





	1. (Chapter 13)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marsitlov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsitlov/gifts).
  * A translation of [Blackbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881783) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



> Мы закончили работу переводчика marsitlov.  
> Первые 12 глав фанфика, переведенные ею, находятся здесь:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268361/chapters/18942796
> 
> Обложки к фанфику от Ollgala  
> https://sun9-8.userapi.com/c830208/v830208063/165439/1CPyClJjI8M.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c847124/v847124063/ba437/U9NB3NhdBCU.jpg

Маркус Флайт, шеф-повар ресторана "Леда", сидевший в комнате для допросов, хранил молчание. За стеклом Уилл и Беверли наблюдали за Джеком, который тщетно пытался допросить его в течении вот уже двадцати минут.

Джек ударил ударил кулаком в стену, когда вышел к ним:

— Он ведет себя так, словно меня вообще нет с ним в комнате.

— Нам действительно так необходимо его признание? Что насчет его пистолета?

— Тот самый, из которого стреляли в жертв. У нас есть пистолет, у нас есть отпечатки на нем и на пулях. Но сложно доказать, что именно он нажал на курок. У нас нет ничего, чтобы с уверенностью считать его совершившим эти преступления. И два тела до сих пор не идентифицированы. Признание помогло бы.

— Позволь, я попытаюсь, — предложил Уилл.

— Полагаешь, это хорошая идея?

Уилл пожал плечами.

— В худшем случае он продолжит молчать.

— Я имел в виду — для тебя. После того, что случилось. Тебе сейчас лучше отдохнуть.

— Я допрашивал парня, который пырнул меня ножом в Новом Орлеане, когда мне лучше было отдохнуть. Возможно, через десять лет его освободят досрочно.

Через пять минут Уилл сидел за столом напротив Флайта.

— Привет, Маркус. Помнишь меня?

Флайт зыркнул на него, а затем быстро опустил взгляд, не подавая вида, что узнал.

— Это страшно, не так ли? Не знать, что случилось. Что ты сказал. Что ты сделал. На прошлой неделе у меня был провал длительностью в четыре часа. Я знаю, на что это похоже.

Еще один взгляд.

— Вранье.

— Паранойя развивается быстро. Желание выяснить, что произошло, просто сжирает изнутри. Особенно, когда все кругом только и спрашивают, что ты сделал.

— Я ничего не сделал.

— Ты уверен, Маркус? — тихо произнес Уилл. — Последнее, что ты помнишь, расскажи мне.

Тишина.

Флайт потер ладонью стол.

— Я был на кухне, готовил ужин, — сказал он наконец. — Я ничего не знаю ни о каких убийствах.

— Нас не волнуют убийства, Маркус. Разве кто-то спрашивал тебя об убийствах? Тебя ввели в заблуждение. Я здесь, чтобы поговорить о человеке, в которого ты стрелял. Он жив. Его зовут Ганнибал Лектер. Тебе знакомо его имя, верно?

Короткий кивок.

— Он думал об инвестировании в ваш ресторан. Он знаком с твоим деловым партнером. Ты ведь не собирался его убивать, я прав?

— Нет, конечно нет. Я этого не делал. — Флайт заерзал на стуле и провел рукой по взмокшему лицу.

— Верно, — согласился Уилл. — У тебя нет мотивов. Поэтому мы сбиты с толку. А ты?

Флайт опустил взгляд на свои руки на столе.

— Да. Я тоже.

— Понимаю. Это запутанная ситуация. Сказать тебе, что я думаю по этому поводу?

Флайт пожал плечами, все еще глядя вниз.

— Ты сказал, что готовил ужин. Грибы, верно? Мой друг говорит, что если приготовить их первыми и дать настояться, вкус станет более интенсивным.

Флайт наконец взглянул на него с интересом.

— Да, верно. Ваш друг шеф-повар?

— Нет, но я думаю, он мог бы им стать, если бы захотел. Он очень хорош в этом. Так значит, ты всегда готовишь их заранее?

— Обычно нет, но я собирался подготовить их в этот раз.

— Окей, с этим мы разобрались. Ты собирался заняться грибами, и тут дверь открылась. Ты помнишь это?

Флайт нахмурился.

— Может быть. Да, я помню... свет на полу. Полоска солнечного света.

— Хорошо, Маркус. Ты отлично справляешься. Где был твой пистолет в этот момент? — Флайт вскинул голову, и Уилл поднял руки в успокаивающем жесте:

— Оружие у нас. На нем твои отпечатки. А так же на пулях и на магазине. Помнишь, я сказал, что мы ввели тебя в заблуждение убийствами? Ты знаешь, что этот пистолет — орудие убийства.

Флайт только сильнее съежился, сползая вниз на стуле.

— Я ничего не знаю, — сказал он.

— Ты знаешь, где находилось твое оружие. Согласись, это немало. Я пытаюсь помочь тебе, Маркус. Разве ты сам не хочешь вспомнить?

Долгое молчание.

— На прилавке рядом со мной, — пробормотал Флайт.

— Хорошо. Итак, дверь открылась, и ты взял его. Ты не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь его увидел, верно?

— Да.

— Ты собирался спрятать его за спиной или, возможно, засунуть за пояс брюк сзади.*

Короткий кивок.

— Вошли двое, и один из них сказал, что он из ФБР. Я полагаю, ты не помнишь этого. Но как думаешь, что ты мог бы сделать?

Флайт тяжело сглотнул. Он помотал головой. И продолжал мотать ею, повторяя:

— Я не помню... Я не могу... Я не помню...

— Я верю тебе, — сказал Уилл. Надежда на лице Флайта скрутила его живот чувством вины. Уилл подавил это чувство. Не время для полумер. Слишком поздно останавливаться. — Должно быть, тебя шокировало наше появление.

— Ваше?

Уилл кивнул.

— Поэтому я и спросил, помнишь ли ты меня? Я был тем парнем, который сказал, что он из ФБР. А мой друг, который разбирается в приготовлении грибов — это был Ганнибал Лектер.

— О, Боже, — сказал Флайт. — О, Боже. Я не хотел.

— Конечно же, нет. У тебя есть настоящее уважение к еде, Маркус, я вижу это. Ты никогда не захотел бы причинить вред кому-нибудь вроде Ганнибала. Во всяком случае, намеренно. Ты знаешь, что он не такой как те, другие.

— Они были свиньи. Кларк едва мог отличить сморчок от лисички.

— Он был одним из твоих поставщиков?

— Если вы работаете в этом бизнесе, вы должны иметь настоящий вкус к еде, понимаете? Вы должны относиться к ней бережно и с любовью.

— Конечно. Если все, что вам нужно, это деньги, вы можете просто пойти работать в McDonald's... Расскажешь мне о Кларке?

— Он продал мне партию плохих сморчков. Совершенно негодных, одна сплошная слизь. Им было не меньше двух недель. Он просто положил свежие поверх испорченных и так продал мне эту дрянь. А они были очень нужны мне в тот вечер. Он не принял их обратно, просто кинул меня. Мне пришлось полностью изменить меню.

— Невероятно. Что ты ему сказал?

— О, много чего. У меня было, что сказать ему. Я встретился с ним на следующий день, чтобы поговорить о возмещении, и он просто рассмеялся.

Уилл покачал головой.

— Какая свинья. Он пришел.

— Конечно же, пришел.

— Что ты почувствовал, когда стрелял в него? Ты знал, что поступаешь правильно, не так ли?

Флайт впервые посмотрел в глаза Уиллу. И медленно кивнул.

— Вы понимаете.

— Разумеется. Расскажи мне о двух других.

И Маркус рассказал. Уилл провел с ним еще час и получил полное признание, как на пленке, так и на бумаге, с его подписью. К тому времени, как он вернулся в госпиталь к Ганнибалу, Флайт заливался соловьем, упиваясь собственным могуществом и повышенным вниманием к своей персоне. В комментариях Уилла больше не было необходимости.

— Он не должен был входить в мою кухню без приглашения, — сказал Флайт про Ганнибала. — Он должен был проявить больше уважения.

 

— У тебя, определенно, был опыт, — сказал Джек, когда Уилл вышел из комнаты для допросов.

— Невозможно проработать в убойном и не иметь такого опыта. Я возвращаюсь в больницу.

Джек кивнул, отпуская его, но Беверли перехватила Уилла на выходе и потянула к кафетерию.

— Я не голоден, — пробормотал Уилл.

— Когда ты в последний раз ел?

— Я съел завтрак.

— Сейчас почти шесть. И ты голоден. Съешь хотя бы круассан, он тебя не убьет.

— Мне нужно вернуться в больницу. Не хочу, чтобы он проснулся в одиночестве. Я не думал, что это займет так много времени.

— Ты не думал, что получить признание человека, подозреваемого в трех убийствах, займет много времени?

— Он хотел рассказать нам. Он был горд тем, что совершил эти убийства.

— Оу. Ну, теперь ты можешь идти. Просто съешь сперва этот чертов круассан.

Уилл купил чертов круассан и съел его по дороге в больницу.

В госпитале он нашел нужный этаж, и медсестра показала ему палату Ганнибала, большую и просторную, с торчащим в углу растением в напольном горшке. Ганнибал лежал с закрытыми глазами, руки его покоились поверх одеяла. Плечо было перевязано, но не так, как предполагал Уилл. Он уселся в кресло возле кровати со стороны неповрежденного плеча. Морщины на изможденном лице Ганнибала проступали резче, а рот был расслаблен. Пот, боль и чьи-то попытки очистить его волосы от крови привели к тому, что налепленный на его голову пластырь наполовину отклеился и торчал. Уилл пригладил его на место.

Ганнибал открыл глаза и сразу поймал его взглядом.

— Уилл.

— Привет.

— Тебя не было.

— Прости.

Ганнибал слегка качнул головой.

— Шеф-повар?

— Я получил его чистосердечное примерно полчаса назад.

— Он признал все?

— Даже то, что стрелял в тебя.

— Ясно. И что теперь?

— Теперь просто поправляйся.

— Ты останешься?

— До тех пор, пока меня не вышвырнут отсюда.

Ганнибал развернул к нему ладонь, и Уилл взял его за руку. Взгляд Ганнибала был рассеянным, глаза снова закрывались.

— Я хочу пулю, — сказал он.

— Это улика. Вещественное доказательство.

— Оно вам не нужно. Скажи Джеку, что я хочу получить ее.

Уилл легко сжал его руку.

— Я посмотрю, что смогу сделать. Засыпай, ладно?

— Ты будешь здесь?

— Куда еще мне идти?

Ганнибал уснул. Спустя несколько минут, наблюдая за тем, как мерно поднимается и опадает его грудная клетка и слушая его дыхание, заснул и Уилл.

Тени заполнили комнату, стоило ему погрузиться в сон. Темное пятно разлилось вокруг Уилла, затапливая пол. Повязки Ганнибала светились белым, а кровь то просачивалась сквозь них, как вода сквозь камни, то полыхала рубиновым ожерельем на вскрытом горле, то отливала влажным темно-красным пятном на крыле черного дрозда.

Уилл проснулся от ощущения чьей-то руки, сжавшей плечо.

— Тише, — сказал Джек.

В палате было темно, но не как в той заполненной тенями бездне, которую Уилл видел во сне. Он потер глаза и осторожно извлек руку из пальцев Ганнибала.

— Давай выйдем, — сказал он. — Не хочу его разбудить.

 

— Вид у тебя, словно ты из преисподней вылез, — сказал Джек, глядя на Уилла в ярком свете коридора.

— Я выгляжу получше, чем он. И, вероятно, выгляжу лучше, чем ты. Иди домой, Джек.

— Скоро. Я просто хотел посмотреть, как он.

— Окей, недолго. Он хочет забрать пулю. Я пообещал, что попрошу тебя.

— Как думаешь, он сможет заметить, если мы просто дадим ему точно такую же?

— Думаю, я захочу оказаться подальше, когда он поймет, что это подделка.

— Это вещдок, Уилл.

— Да, я сказал ему. Думаю, он и сам поймет, когда его наркотики отпустят.

Джек слегка улыбнулся.

— Обдолбанный Ганнибал Лектер. Хотел бы я это увидеть.

— Не так уж отличается от обычного себя. Тормозит немного. Возможно, чуть более откровенен.

— Я вновь говорил с Фредди Лаундс. Сказал, что мы намерены добиться повестки в суд для ее информатора.

— Что она ответила?

— Что мы не получим ее, и, скорее всего, это правда. Но даже если получим — она все равно не знает, кто отправил это сообщение, e-mail был анонимным.

Уилл засунул руки в карманы и посмотрел на полированный пол. У Джека была только одна причина сказать ему это здесь и сейчас. Он не был удивлен, что Джек подозревает его. Ему просто нужно правильно сыграть. Так или иначе, лучше доверять профессиональной честности Фредди Лаундс и ее словам о том, что она не сдает свои источники.

— Я знаю, о чем ты спрашиваешь, — сказал Уилл.

— И у тебя есть ответ для меня?

— Это мог быть я. Те четыре часа, в которых у меня был провал. Фредди получила сообщение в это время?

— Она не говорит. Ты что-нибудь вспомнил?

— Я помню, что думал о Мэллори и о Люси Мэзер. Озеро, где нашли ее тело, было местом обитания черных дроздов, живущих в розовых кустах. Среди шипов они были в безопасности.

— Есть идея, почему ты мог хотеть рассказать о них Чесапикскому Потрошителю?

— Прости, Джек. Я даже не знаю, я ли это был. Не говоря уж о "почему"? Довольно с меня этого.

— Ну, по крайней мере, ясно то, что, если он получил сообщение — он, вероятно, так же озадачен, как и мы.

— Вероятно. Будем надеяться, что для него это означает то же самое, что и для меня.

Джек сжал его плечо.

— Ладно. Оставим это. Иди отдохни.

Уилл кивнул. Он проводил взглядом уходящего по коридору Джека, прислонился спиной к стене и сполз по ней, усевшись на пятки. Закрой он сейчас глаза — немедленно провалился бы в сон. Усталость на грани истощения тянула его вниз свинцовым весом в груди.

С Джеком и Фредди Лаундс все было улажено. Маркус Флайт не будет проблемой. Алана обещала зайти и покормить собак. Было что-то еще. Нечто, засевшее зудящей занозой на краю его притупленного сознания.

Доктор Беллами. Письмо. Он отправил его в ее здешний офис. Может быть, оно еще не было доставлено, а возможно, она уже получила его. Уилл уставился в противоположную стену холла, на потертости и царапины в краске. Сердце бешено колотилось. Она бы не открыла его, нет. Но его было бы не так просто объяснить, как его письмо Алане.

Если бы она открыла письмо — вся их жизнь оказалась бы похоронена под этими двумя листками бумаги. Ганнибал арестован. Карьере Уилла конец. В случае невероятного везения ему не предъявят обвинения. Но он совершенно точно никогда больше не будет работать в правоохранительных органах. На мгновение перед ним разверзлась бездна, пустая и страшная. Как та, дыхание которой он ощутил, когда осознал, что сделал Ганнибал.

Он с силой потер глаза и резко поднялся на ноги. Холл потемнел и качнулся, но Уилл заставил себя идти. Вечером ее офис должен быть пуст. Он войдет и заберет письмо, если оно там. Если уже нет... Он мог бы перехватить доктора Беллами утром. Убедить ее, что он, вероятно, писал ей, будучи в нестабильном состоянии, и что ей, определенно, не стоит это читать. Словом, та же версия, которую он изложил Джеку.

Это даже не совсем ложь. Он схватился за перила в лифте, чувствуя головокружение и нарастающий жар. Он пропустил последнюю дозу лекарства. Температура вновь поднялась. Возможно, еще и обезвоживание. Только это последнее дело, и потом он вернется в палату Ганнибала и сможет передохнуть.

Уилл отыскал кабинет доктора Беллами на третьем этаже, надел перчатки и вскрыл замок с помощью проволоки, найденной в кармане, и детали от шариковой ручки. Он скользнул внутрь, закрыл дверь, и темнота осела вокруг него тишиной и покоем.

Чтобы проникнуть в ее стол, ему пришлось вскрыть еще один замок, и в этот раз он справился быстрее. Он сел и разобрал стопку почты. Письма не было. Ему стоило проверить весь ее офис. И в то же время — не было никакой гарантии, что письмо уже прибыло.

Уилл поднялся и покачнулся, ухватившись за край стола. В комнате вдруг посветлело, и на мгновение он испугался, что это очередная галлюцинация. Но вместо этого он увидел доктора Беллами, стоящую в дверном проеме, на фоне света из холла.

Она вошла внутрь и закрыла за собой дверь.

— Мистер Грэм, — сказала она. — Я искала вас.

Он почувствовал, как удары сердца отдаются в кончиках пальцев и где-то в глубине черепа, за глазными яблоками. Он сделал медленный вдох.

— Какая-то конкретная причина?

— Кажется, я получила письмо от вас.

Она подняла конверт. В голове Уилла промелькнуло несколько десятков видений последующих нескольких секунд. Все они заканчивались мертвым телом доктора Беллами на полу кабинета, и он отмел их. Не вариант. Он ждал.

— Ничего не скажете? — спросила она.

— Я думаю, вы уже знаете, что я хочу получить его назад.

— Нераспечатанным.

— Оно не предназначалось вам.

Доктор Беллами слегка улыбнулась.

— Хотите сказать, что были не в себе, когда отправляли его?

— Я мог бы. Я бы сказал, что, как минимум, я тогда не был собой.

— Для большинства людей понятие "быть собой" является весьма туманным.

— Не в моем случае, — сказал Уилл. — Я знаю, кто я.

Она постучала конвертом по своей ладони. Он все еще был запечатан, и напряжение понемногу отпускало Уилла.

— Хотите знать, что меня настораживает в докторе Лектере? — внезапно спросила она.

— Да. Очень хочу.

— Мы вместе начинали карьеру в хирургии, — сказала она. — Я видела, как он разрезал своего первого пациента. Видела, каким стал его взгляд, когда скальпель рассек кожу.

— Не так уж много.

— Я бы сказала — практически ничего. Я никогда и никому не говорила об этом.

— Но вы думаете об этом, — проговорил Уилл.

— Не так часто, как раньше.

— Вы думаете об этом сейчас.

— Хотите сказать, что это никак не связано с ним?

— Нет, этого я вам не скажу.

— Тогда что вы скажете мне, мистер Грэм?

— Не думаю, что вам нужно, чтобы я говорил хоть что-то. Я видел в нем то же самое, что и вы. То, что вы, я полагаю, видите и во мне. Возможно, это же вы находите и в себе самой. Потенциал.

— Каждый потенциально способен совершать ужасные вещи.

— И некоторые куда больше, чем другие. Но есть разница между тем, чтобы быть способным, и тем, чтобы совершать.

— Действительно есть? Нечто, захватившее воображение, то, к чему человека неудержимо влечет мыслями, может вызревать, наполняться силой и в какой-то момент найти выход в реальности.

— Наши ночные кошмары редко воплощаются в реальности. Иначе мир был бы совсем другим. И я не думаю, что кошмары Ганнибала ужаснее моих.

Доктор Беллами смотрела на него еще несколько секунд, но Уилл уже видел облегчение в ее глазах.

— Это ваше профессиональное мнение, мистер Грэм?

— Именно так.

Она протянула руку, чтобы отдать ему письмо.

И вот теперь, когда ему удалось усыпить подозрения доктора Беллами, его собственные поднялись из тени. Как он мог быть уверенным в Ганнибале? Возможно ли вообще когда-нибудь быть в нем уверенным? Уилл почувствовал, что колеблется.

Она посмотрела на него с раздражением.

— Теперь вы хотите, чтобы я сохранила его?

Уилл покачал головой и взял письмо. Если он не доверял Ганнибалу — он должен был его сдать. Этого не будет.

— Спасибо, — сказал он.

Доктор Беллами сложила руки на груди.

— Я сказала, что помогу вам, если смогу. В следующий раз, когда вы вломитесь в мой офис, не рассчитывайте на это. А теперь убирайтесь.

Уилл кивнул ей и вышел. Он купил зачерствевший маффин в автомате и вернулся в палату к Ганнибалу. В тусклом свете он наблюдал за тем, как мягко вздымалась и опускалась его грудная клетка, пока тревога не отступила, и его разум не успокоился.

Возможно, подозрения доктора Беллами были лучшей гарантией, на которую он мог рассчитывать. Если Уилл исчезнет — а он знал, что это все еще возможно — по крайней мере, будет кто-то, кто укажет на Ганнибала.

Утром он сожжет письмо. А затем ему придется взглянуть на подвал Ганнибала.

***

 

Для короткой поездки из больницы до своего дома Ганнибал настоял на полном костюме-тройке и выкатил Уиллу целый список того, что он счел необходимым. Рубашка и галстук оказались простой задачей, но костюм... Уилл отправил ему фотографии нескольких, чтобы убедиться в том, что выбрал правильный. Сейчас он всматривался в его лицо, пытаясь обнаружить признаки боли, пока Ганнибал продевал раненую руку через пройму рубашки, жилета, а затем и пиджака. Но не увидел ни одного, несмотря на бледность его лица.

Когда дошла очередь до пальто, Уилл просто накинул его Ганнибалу на плечи, не дав ему просунуть руку еще в один рукав.

— Не спорь. Все равно ты снимешь все это, когда окажешься дома.

— Нет, — сказал Ганнибал. — Я провел в постели более чем достаточно времени. И мне нужно приготовить обед.

— Я сам приготовлю обед. Ты можешь руководить процессом.

Уилл отвез их домой в Бентли Ганнибала.

— Оставайся на месте, — сказал он, выходя.

Он обошел машину и открыл дверь с пассажирской стороны. Ганнибал отказался от предложенной им руки и вышел самостоятельно — с неторопливым достоинством и предельным вниманием к каждому движению.

Дома Уилл устроил его в кресле на кухне и отнес наверх его сумку.

— Ты готовил на моей кухне, — сказал Ганнибал, когда он вернулся.

— Она оборудована лучше, чем моя.

— Я предполагал — то, что ты приносил мне, было из ресторанов. Или, может быть, приготовлено Аланой. Я не знал, что ты умеешь готовить.

— Это несложно. Ничего необычного.

— Куриный суп?

— Женщина, которая работает в столовой напротив клиники, дала мне рецепт.

— Ты меня удивляешь, — пробормотал Ганнибал.

— Что меня выдало? Я думал, что тщательно прибрался.

— Запах задерживается. — Он вытянул ноги перед собой и поудобнее устроил травмированную руку в слинге. На секунду лицо его приняло болезненное выражение. — Что ж, возможно, мне действительно стоит доверить тебе обед.

— Есть пожелания?

— Что ты приготовил бы для себя?

— У меня есть рыба. Морской окунь. Я мог бы приготовить его с томатной подливой, по-итальянски.

— Как называется блюдо?

— Не могу вспомнить.

— Не можешь вспомнить? В самом деле?

— Я вычитал его в библиотечной книге, когда мне было тринадцать. — Уилл достал рыбу, помидоры, чеснок и петрушку и приступил к делу.

— Мы не обсуждали твою память, но я подозреваю, она вполне способна соперничать с моей. Мне хотелось бы знать.

Уилл вздохнул.

— Дай мне несколько минут.

Большая часть того, что он увидел или прочел за последние пять лет, вспоминалась практически моментально. Предыдущее десятилетие — после незначительных умственных усилий. Для того, чтобы вспомнить что-то из времени его жизни в Новом Орлеане — нужно было основательно поворошить память. Детство же покоилось на дне океана его памяти, как Атлантида. Он мог смутно видеть что-то под толщей воды, но для поднятия какой-либо определенной части требовалось серьезное погружение.

Он очистил помидоры. Делая это для себя, он не был настолько тщателен. Или вовсе использовал консервированные. Исследуя кладовку Ганнибала, Уилл обнаружил несколько стеклянных банок, тщательно подписанных его аккуратным каллиграфическим почерком. И ни одной банки или бутылки с консервацией промышленного производства.

— Автором была женщина, — медленно произнес он. — М. Хардбек или что-то вроде. Зеленая обложка.

— Твои воспоминания о детстве не структурированы?

— Как ты структурируешь воспоминания?

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал о концепции дворца памяти?

— Доводилось. Представляется довольно хлопотной штукой.

— Такая концепция дает возможность системного управления воспоминаниями. Ты сам контролируешь, что поместить в светлые проходные комнаты, а что в глубокие темные подземелья.

— Что ты пытаешься не вспоминать? Твою семью? — Уилл сделал паузу, чтобы стряхнуть ингредиенты с разделочной доски в кастрюлю. — Твою сестру?

Ганнибал не ответил ему.

— Ты оставил канистру с водой для Хлое Белл.

Ганнибал сдвинулся в кресле.

— Это то, что меня выдало?

— Думаю, это и позволило мне прозреть. Очеловечило Потрошителя для меня. Прежде, я не смотрел на него, как на человека. Просто набор разрозненных частей, не вызывающий особого интереса. Но ты — один из самых человечных людей, из всех, кого я знаю. Без этого связующего звена — не уверен, что когда-нибудь собрал бы все части воедино.

— Я не видел причин для ее смерти.

— Что случилось с твоей сестрой, Ганнибал?

Ганнибал застыл, молча уставившись в темный угол кухни. В конце концов Уилл перестал ожидать от него ответа.

— Pesce all’acqua pazza, — произнес Уилл. — Рыба в безумной воде. Может подаваться без гарнира, на итальянской брускетте. Я купил нужные ингредиенты в Уинн-Дикси. А хлеб, похоже, действительно итальянский, по крайней мере, так было написано на упаковке.

Ганнибал не ответил, но вновь повернул голову к Уиллу.

— Мой папа находил это вполне съедобным, по крайней мере, мне так казалось. Хороший хлеб стоил недешево, так что, я чаще готовил эту штуку с рисом.

— Никогда не подумал бы, что рис стоил дешевле. — Голос Ганнибала был бесцветным и далеким, но, по крайней мере, он говорил.

— Обычно я мог выменять его у фермеров. Рядом с нами было много небольших рисовых хозяйств.

— На что ты выменивал его?

— На рыбу. На сома, чаще всего, а вообще — на любую, которую я мог поймать. Сегодня я делаю это с хлебом. Я нашел карточку пекарни в твоем Rolodex. И кажется, хлеб хорош. Хотя парень, похоже, был отменный засранец.

Ганнибал рассмеялся, резко и хрипло:

— Да. Еще какой.

Они расположились в столовой за обеденным столом. Ганнибал с напряженно прямой спиной скупыми отточенными движениями управлялся с приборами и салфеткой. Уилл подал морского окуня на подрумяненном хлебе, украсив зеленью с одной стороны.

— Я был в твоем подвале, — сказал он.

Ганнибал на мгновение замер, а затем откусил кусочек.

— Вот как?

— Там больше ничего нет. Полагаю, ты должен знать.

— Ясно. Полагаю, именно этого мне и следовало ожидать.

— Ага, следовало. И тебе не обязательно наказывать меня таким тоном.

— Я надеюсь, ты подошел к этому достаточно ответственно.

— Достаточно. А ту твою машину я бросил рядом с автомастерской, разбирающей краденые тачки. Думаю, сейчас это уже просто груда запчастей.

— Так ли необходимо обсуждать все это за ужином?

— Я решил, что лучше будет, если мы сразу покончим с этим.

Ганнибал поднял свой бокал, сделал глоток вина и поставил его обратно на то же место.

— Я пробовал это блюдо однажды в Амальфи. Их версия была превосходной, но твоя, определенно, заслуживает похвалы. Несомненно, у них были куда лучшие ингредиенты для приготовления.

— Рад, что тебе понравилось, — Уилл взглянул на часы. — Тебе нужны болеутоляющие? Прошло четыре часа.

— Пока нет.

Ганнибал сидел на своем стуле безупречно прямо до тех пор, пока с их тарелок не исчез последний кусок. Он поднялся, опираясь рукою на стол, и замер, ссутулившись, с плотно сжатыми губами. Уилл подхватил его под руку и бережно препроводил в кабинет.

— Мне нужно прибраться, а затем я вернусь к тебе. Через несколько минут.

Он привел в порядок столовую и кухню, запустил посудомоечную машину. Когда он вернулся в кабинет, Ганнибал сидел там же, где Уилл оставил его, и смотрел на огонь в камине. Он повернул голову, когда Уилл вошел, и протянул ему руку. Уилл остановился.

— Я не могу, — проговорил он.

— Тогда в чем смысл всего этого?

— Сперва нам стоит разрешить кое-что.

— Ты боишься. Боишься искать во мне утешения, как ты делал это прежде. Боишься, что я стану подавлять тебя.

— Я уверен, что станешь. И раньше я получил бы от этого удовольствие. Ощутил бы себя в безопасности.

— Теперь ты не чувствуешь себя в безопасности?

— Ты лгал мне.

— Я был честен с тобой настолько, насколько это вообще было возможным. Избежать недомолвок удалось бы, только если бы мы вообще никогда не встретились. Это то, что ты предпочел бы?

Уилл подумал о своем доме и своих собаках. О том, сколь незатейливой была его жизнь до Ганнибала. Тихие часы, уединение и неизменная уверенность в том, что он сам по себе — без каких-либо мук одиночества. Он думал о страхе, о вине, обо всех законах, которые нарушил за одну только истекшую неделю. О людях, которых он потреблял, о тех, кого он должен был защищать, обо всех жизнях, которые он должен был спасти. Но даже все то, что он сейчас так тщательно перебирал в уме, не могло заставить его ответить "да" на вопрос Ганнибала.

Ганнибал вновь протянул ему руку. Уилл колебался еще несколько секунд, но он уже знал, что сделал свой выбор. Он приблизился, и длинные пальцы Ганнибала обхватили его собственные. Уилл посмотрел на вены, проступающие на тыльной стороне его руки.

— Вниз, — тихо сказал Ганнибал.

Уилл опустился перед ним на колени и прижался щекой к его бедру. Ганнибал склонился над ним, поцеловал шею, загривок и крепко стиснул его руку.

— Мы поговорим. Я вижу, что это необходимо. Но не сегодня, — он погладил теплой раскрытой ладонью спину Уилла. — У тебя было трудное время, не так ли?

Уилл все еще держался. Но каким бы очевидным ни был ответ, он не мог заставить себя произнести его вслух. Слишком во многом пришлось бы признаться. И в том, что ему пришлось пережить в течении всей этой бесконечной недели. И в том, как отчаянно он желал, чтобы Ганнибал исправил все это.

— Сними это, — Ганнибал потянул его за рубашку. — Дай мне на тебя взглянуть.

Уилл стащил рубашку через голову и бросил на пол, не поднимая головы и уставившись в пол. Ганнибал обвел пальцем зашитый надрез на его руке.

— Швы можно снять. Ты заботился о своих ранах. Я рад. Я беспокоился, что ты станешь пренебрегать собой.

— Я заботился о себе всю свою жизнь.

— Заботился? Или просто довольствовался необходимым для выживания?

— А есть разница?

— Разница между просто "в порядке" и "лучше, чем просто в порядке"?.. Идем наверх, я сниму твои швы.

Уилл оставил рубашку на полу и проследовал за Ганнибалом по лестнице наверх. Он вновь сидел на краю ванны, пока Ганнибал бережно подрезал стежки и удалял их. Закончив, он внимательно осмотрел оставленный им укус.

— Думаю, останется шрам. Я не осознавал, насколько глубоко ранил тебя.

— В самом деле? — фыркнул Уилл.

Ганнибал мягко приподнял его лицо за подбородок, и Уилл неожиданно встретился с ним глазами.

— Что ж, можно считать, мы квиты — у меня тоже останется шрам от тебя. На том же плече. Ты сделал это намеренно?

— Просто наиболее легкий выстрел.

Ганнибал наклонился, поцеловал заживающую рану и влажно лизнул подсохшую корочку горячим языком. Уилл коротко вдохнул.

— Как насчет меня? — спросил он. — Я был легким выстрелом?

— Никогда, — твердо ответил Ганнибал. — Ни в каком смысле.

Он поднялся и прошел в спальню.

— Раздень меня, — велел он Уиллу.

Уилл приблизился и осмотрел его. Это было довольно простой задачей, не требующей особого доверия. Он задался вопросом — догадывается ли Ганнибал о том, как мало доверия осталось к нему сейчас у самого Уилла?

Первым делом он снял слинг, и Ганнибал выпрямил руку, слегка сжав губы и сузив глаза. Уилл осторожно освободил его плечи от пиджака, который затем повесил в тот же шкаф, в котором нашел его всего несколько часов назад. Справиться с жилетом было еще проще. Рубашка прилегала к телу плотно, и Уиллу пришлось повозиться, чтобы аккуратно вынуть из рукавов сперва одну руку и затем другую.

— В ванной есть поддерживающий бандаж. Ты помнишь, как надевать его?

— Да, — ответил Уилл. Одна из медсестер в больнице показала ему, как управляться с бандажной повязкой. Ганнибал в тот момент стоял у окна с отсутствующим видом — как и всегда, когда кто-то из персонала приходил, чтобы обработать и перевязать его рану.

Сейчас же Ганнибал был сосредоточен, и наблюдал за каждым движением Уилла, пока тот устраивал его руку в "люльке" и фиксировал бандаж.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, когда Уилл закончил. — Теперь достань, пожалуйста, из выдвижного ящика два платка. Темно-голубой с зеленым пейсли и однотонный цвета бургунди.

— Важны именно эти цветовые решения? — пробормотал Уилл, уже отсортировавший не менее трех дюжин платков совсем недавно.

— Первое да. Второму ты можешь выбрать замену, если хочешь.

— Это был сарказм.

— Я знаю. Но я, как правило, более разборчив в том, что должно оттенять твою кожу.

— И для чего они? — Уилл повернулся к Ганнибалу с найденными платками.

— Голубой идет твоим глазами, и будет лежать на них. Повяжи его первым, пожалуйста.

Уилл посмотрел на квадрат темного шелка в своей руке. Узел не будет слишком тугим. Он сможет избавиться от него за секунду. Несмотря на это, его сердце билось быстрее, когда он повязывал платок на глаза.

— Что теперь?

— Теперь заведи руки за спину и держи ими обеими второй платок. — Он подождал, пока Уилл повиновался — Как ощущения? Плечо не слишком напряжено?

— Все в порядке. Мне не больно.

— Я рад это слышать.

Уилл почувствовал, как приблизился Ганнибал. Их тела не соприкасались, но его тепло и присутствие были почти осязаемы. Одна рука легла на его лицо, и Ганнибал погладил пальцем под глазами, где кожа соприкасалась с шелком. Он осторожно поцеловал Уилла, сперва лишь мягко прижавшись губами. Он дразнил губы Уилла медленными нежными поцелуями и прикосновениями языка, лаская пальцами короткие завитки волос, спускающиеся сзади на его шею. Пока Уилл не потянулся к нему, забыв все свои страхи и отчаянно желая большего. Когда Ганнибал поднял другую руку, чтобы обхватить его щеку, Уилл напряженно замер.

— Тебе не следует... Это вредно для тебя.

— Все в порядке, — сказал Ганнибал.

— Твое плечо держится на металлических пластинах и винтах. Это совсем не "в порядке".

Ганнибал помолчал секунду и опустил руку.

— В таком случае, ты будешь держать меня, а не платок, — Он взял руки Уилла и положил их к себе на локоть и на запястье. Платок выскользнул из рук Уилла и осел на пол. — Оставь его, — сказал Ганнибал.

Так было гораздо лучше. Это дало Уиллу возможность собраться. В то время, как Ганнибал дал волю своему языку, мягко прикусывая его губы, словно поглаживая их зубами — Уилл сосредоточенно придерживал руку Ганнибала так, чтобы максимально избавить его плечо от нагрузки. Ганнибал захватил его нижнюю губу и стал посасывать ее в мучительно медленном ритме, и вскоре все, о чем мог думать Уилл — это о том как ощутить влажный горячий рот Ганнибала в другом месте, раскрывающим его. Он рвано вздохнул и двинул бедрами вперед, прижимаясь к бедру Ганнибала.

— Неужели я даже кончу сегодня?

— Ты хочешь этого? - спросил Ганнибал.

Уилл прикрыл глаза под повязкой.

— Как ты сочтешь нужным.

— Для тебя важнее отказаться от этого решения, чем достичь разрядки? Независимо от того, как сильно ты ее хочешь?

Уилл решительно кивнул.

— В таком случае, не думай больше об этом. Ты или кончишь, или нет. По моему усмотрению.

Уилл расслабился. Больше это от него не зависело. Теперь он просто фиксировал руку Ганнибала и растворялся в поцелуях, касаниях и дразнящих ласках — без единой мысли. Ганнибал резко втянул его нижнюю губу, зажав ее зубами, и дыхание Уилла сбилось, а член сладко дернулся.

— Ты можешь закончить меня раздевать, — сказал Ганнибал.

Уилл осторожно опустил его руку и убедился, что она правильно расположена в бандаже. Он медленно соскользнул вниз по телу Ганнибала, чувствуя его всей кожей, и опустился на колени. Один из шнурков перекрутился, и ему пришлось вслепую распутывать узелок. Он снял один ботинок, затем другой, стащил носки и потянулся к ремню. Ганнибал запустил руку в его волосы и, когда Уилл спустил с него брюки и нижнее белье, вышагнул из них.

— Повесь брюки. Остальное можешь бросить в корзину.

Уилл напрягся, пытаясь сориентироваться. Ганнибал стоял рядом с кроватью. Шкаф был слева. Он собрал вещи и встал. Поднявшись на ноги, он пошатнулся и Ганнибал придержал его, положив руку ему на спину.

Часы на комоде тикали, отсчитывая секунды. Уилл вытянул руку перед собой. Он почувствовал только воздух, а затем, обведя пространство, наткнулся на гладкую стену и повел по ней пальцами. Шкаф обнаружился тремя шагами левее. Носки и нательное белье отправились в корзину. Затем он нащупал ближайшую вешалку. В этой части шкафа, очевидно, были только пиджаки, без брюк.

Когда руки Уилла обшарили больше дюжины шерстяных лацканов и штанин, в желудке странным безумным узлом начала закручиваться паника — ему никак не удавалось найти нужное. Это не имело значения. Это не имело абсолютно никакого значения, вообще. Ничто не могло быть менее важным. Но Ганнибал попросил его сделать это. И Уилл хотел сделать все правильно.

— Ты вспомнил обложку и автора книги, которую видел двадцать лет назад, — сказал Ганнибал, вставший совсем близко за его спиной. Он положил руку Уиллу на талию. — Тебе просто нужно сосредоточиться.

— Это не должно быть настолько сложно.

— Именно так это и задумывалось. Как нечто способное выдернуть тебя из суматохи мыслей.

— Ты изменил здесь что-то?

— Нет. Есть определенное ограниченное число вешалок. Ты можешь исследовать их все по одной, если тебе это необходимо.

Он должен был. Но даже положив руку на дверцу шкафа, чтобы лучше ориентироваться, он не мог определить, где повесил нужный пиджак. Картинка ускользала, заставляя Уилла все больше нервничать. Ганнибал прижался к его спине, и Уилл прильнул к нему. Рука Ганнибала скользнула по его талии и притянула еще ближе.

— Ты, похоже, заскучал, — напряженно огрызнулся Уилл, злясь на себя. Его пальцы нашарили рейлинг и теперь обследовали крючок каждой вешалки, спускаясь, чтобы ощупать ткань пиджака, и вновь поднимаясь, переходя к следующему.

— Ничуть. Смысл упражнения не в том, чтобы собрать вместе части костюма, Уилл.

— Нет, это чтобы я сосредоточился.

— Отчасти, да. И отчасти потому, что я наслаждаюсь, наблюдая за твоими усилиями. У тебя нет причин делать это, кроме как доставить мне удовольствие. И тем не менее — ты продолжаешь. Могу ли я скучать, зная это?

Уилл почувствовал, что краснеет, и подумал, как это выглядит для Ганнибала — его порозовевшая кожа в сочетании с темно-голубым шелком платка. Наконец, он нашел нужный костюм, сложил брюки и закрепил их, защелкнув защипы вешалки на краях штанин.

— Очень хорошо, — пробормотал Ганнибал, и Уилл выдохнул с глупым, абсурдным облегчением. Ганнибал поцеловал его щеку и затем спустился губами на шею, одной рукой поглаживая Уиллу живот и прослеживая пальцами почти невидимый уже след своего скальпеля. Этот надрез был самым неглубоким, и зажил практически полностью.

— Принесешь мне мой халат?

Уилл кивнул, и Ганнибал отпустил его. Халат висел на двери ванной комнаты с внутренней стороны. Образ комнаты уже сложился и осел в голове Уилла, и он безошибочно повернулся в нужном направлении. Он по-прежнему вынужден был передвигаться наощупь, но, когда через несколько шагов его руки наткнулись на стену, найти дверь и снять с нее халат оказалось очень легко. Он считал шаги, поэтому смог быстро вернуться к Ганнибалу.

Ганнибал поймал его рукой за шею и внезапно притянул его так близко, что Уилл споткнулся и чуть не выпустил халат из рук. Ганнибал закусил его нижнюю губу, уже очень чувствительную, и Уилл совершенно расплавился от этого, низко и беспомощно застонав. Член стоял так, что было больно. Ногти Ганнибала коротко царапнули его шею, а затем его пальцы сомкнулись вокруг горла Уилла. Уилл откинул голову назад, часто дыша, стараясь оставаться совершенно неподвижным, пока Ганнибал целовал его еще и еще, практически трахая языком в рот.

— Надень его на меня, — сказал Ганнибал, отпуская хватку и отстраняясь.

Уиллу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы собрать себя воедино и разжать пальцы, крепко сжимающие ткань. Сперва он разобрался с травмированной стороной, придерживая руку Ганнибала, пока осторожно продевал ее в рукав. Со здоровой рукой было проще. Уилл запахнул полы халата, но не стал сразу завязывать пояс. Он провел руками по широкой груди Ганнибала, по волосам, соскам и упругим мускулам.

— Ты закончил? — спросил Ганнибал с усмешкой.

— Ты никогда не даешь мне возможности прикоснуться к тебе.

— Ты получишь ее. Но не сегодня. Сними с себя остальную одежду.

Уилл послушно сбросил одежду на пол, и Ганнибал снова поцеловал его.

— Давай спустимся вниз.

Ганнибал взял его за руку, чтобы направлять, и Уилл последовал за ним. Двенадцать шагов вниз до первого этажа, затем по коридору направо. Короткая остановка на кухне, и после несколько ярдов налево. Когда они остановились, Уилл вытянул руку и почувствовал под пальцами прохладное стекло двери, ведущей в сад за домом.

— Ты знаешь, где мы? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Да.

— Розы еще в цвету. Уже тронуты морозом, но все же достаточно крепкие. Я хочу, чтобы ты вышел и срезал одну для меня. — Он вложил садовые ножницы в руку Уилла. — Как думаешь, справишься?

— Да.

Он вышел и босиком ступил в холодную траву, хрусткую от инея. Солнце успело зайти, пока они ужинали, и сад был окутан темнотой. Живая изгородь из роз была достаточно высокой, и даже при дневном свете затрудняла обзор снаружи. Уилла не слишком заботило, увидят ли его. Он чувствовал себя так, словно шагнул в другой мир, единственно реальный, с простыми правилами, и достаточно было лишь отдаться потоку, позволить ему нести себя.

Он прошел в дальнюю часть сада — туда, где розы оплетали обветренную кирпичную стену. Он мог легко воспроизвести их в памяти — белые, нежно-розовые, и темно-красные, переплетенные между собой. Ему нужно было просто найти одну из них, скользя по стеблям немногих оставшихся цветков. Шипы покалывали его пальцы. Уилл хотел бы видеть цвета. Он не знал, какого именно цвета розу предпочел бы срезать, но было бы приятно иметь выбор.

Первый цветок, который он обнаружил, рассыпался под его прикосновением. Второй был уничтожен заморозками прежде, чем успел расцвести. Лепестки третьего оказались крепкими и странным образом напоминали кожу. Он прошелся пальцами по стеблю и срезал розу, оставив максимально возможную длину.

Уилл остановился, держа розу в руке, один под луной, не зная даже, видна ли она, или нет. Прохладный воздух поднимал мурашки по всему телу, но сам он все еще был достаточно теплым, чтобы чувствовать себя хорошо. Ганнибал, вероятно, оценил бы этот образ — Уилл обнаженный, в саду, одетый только в ночную тьму.

Вернувшись и войдя в дом, он почувствовал, что Ганнибала нет там, где он его оставил. Уилл прикрыл дверь и прислонился к ней спиной. "Не в спальне" — подумал он. До последнего момента это всегда было исследованием. Он прошел по коридору босыми ногами, влажными от садовой травы. Почувствовав тепло каминного огня, идущее от двери, Уилл остановился.

— Ганнибал? — позвал он.

— Я здесь.

Уилл подошел на голос и протянул ему розу. Ганнибал принял ее.

— Ты знаешь, какой цвет выбрал для меня?

— Нет.

— Я покажу тебе, когда мы закончим, — Ганнибал вложил ему в руку скользкий шелк. — Ты должен держать его за спиной, как и раньше.

Уилл пропустил платок между пальцами и крепко сжал в кулаках.

— Очень хорошо. Расставь ноги, пожалуйста. Нет, шире. Да, так лучше. — Уилл почувствовал, как бутон розы скользит вниз по его бедру, а затем по члену. — Розовые шипы содержат определенные белки, которые вызывают у большинства людей легкую воспалительную реакцию. Зуд, раздражение, небольшой отек. Я также заметил, что они чаще оставляют шрамы, даже если повреждение было мелкой царапиной.

Он провел розовым стеблем по внутренней стороне бедра Уилла. Уилл с силой вдохнул и задержал выдох. Первая протяжка вдоль кожи была легкой, но шипы, бороздящие ее, были отточенно острыми. Он резко выдохнул и немедленно вновь втянул воздух. Руки сжались в кулаки. Ганнибал провел стеблем по другому его бедру, уже с большим нажимом.

— Кожа уже покраснела. Как это ощущается?

— Как ты и говорил. Горячо, — Уилл немного пошевелился, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Я все еще чувствую это. Стало хуже, когда ты остановился.

— Тебе это нравится?

— Я не знаю.

— Это не имеет значения. Твой ответ ничего не изменит. Я буду продолжать, несмотря ни на что. Это очаровательно — то, как это заставляет тебя извиваться. Тебе помогает осознание этого?

— Да, — сказал Уилл, с шипением втягивая воздух, когда Ганнибал вновь с силой прошелся шипами по его коже.

Снова внутренняя сторона обоих бедер, затем нежная кожа паховой складки, один дрожащий вдох следовал за другим. Каждый, даже самый мелкий прокол на его коже расплывался и сливался с остальными. Ганнибал продолжал наносить царапины медленными, сводящими с ума протяжками вверх и вниз, пока Уилл не почувствовал себя совершенно ободранным и очень горячим. Его вставший член покачивался между ног.

Ганнибал невесомо прошелся цветком по его яйцам и по члену снизу, затем выше, по животу и груди, и остановился под подбородком Уилла.

— Ты кровоточишь, — сказал Ганнибал. — Некоторые из твоих царапин. Я чувствую запах.

— И как они пахнут?

— Как ты. Как жизнь.

Ганнибал сжал его бедро. Уилл почувствовал теплое дыхание, а затем ошеломляющий жар его рта, засасывающего кожу прямо на месте одной из самых глубоких насечек, и его язык, словно пытающийся проникнуть в нее. Он крепко зажмурился и с силой впился ногтями в ладони. Он едва удерживал себя на месте.

— Блять... Ганнибал...

— Мм? — Он с силой засасывал кожу Уилла, достаточно для того, чтобы оставить поверх царапин синяки. Слой за слоем запечатлевая себя в его теле. Крепкое всасывание, влажное, горячее скольжение его языка, скребущие движения зубов, которые заставили Уилла вздрогнуть в первый раз и заскулить во второй.

— Как теперь? — спросил Ганнибал, касаясь губами его кожи.

— Горячо. Блять, как же горячо. Все чувствуется таким распухшим. Я не могу... Это сводит меня с ума, Боже, Ганнибал, — он судорожно натянул платок в сжатых руках и стиснул зубы.

— Расставь ноги шире.

Уилл повиновался, чувствуя напряжение в бедрах и как ступни разъезжаются по ковру. Он услышал, как скрипнуло кресло, когда Ганнибал покинул его — и опустился на колени перед ним, близко, так близко. Одна его рука легла на заднюю поверхность бедра Уилла, а другой он крепко взял его за задницу и вновь прижался ртом к месту своего засоса.

Уилл чувствовал себя так, словно был охвачен пламенем. Каждый нерв был обнажен и горел. Его член подергивался, истекая смазкой, которая скользила по стволу и капала на бедра. Ганнибал всосал сильнее, практически вгрызаясь в него, недостаточно, чтобы прокусить кожу, но достаточно, чтобы остался синяк. Высокий захлебывающийся вскрик вырвался у Уилла из горла.

— Боже. Блять. Я кажется кончу.

Ганнибал продолжал всасывать так же сильно, царапая ногтями по другому бедру, заставляя все тело Уилла вибрировать.

— Восхитительно, — сказал ему Ганнибал, оторвавшись.

— О, Боже, сделай так еще! Сделай так снова, пожалуйста!

И Ганнибал сделал это снова, еще сильнее впившись ногтями в кожу Уилла. А потом его губы оторвались от бедра Уилла и сомкнулись на его члене. Ганнибал скользнул ртом по всей его длине, прижимая язык к нижней стороне. Кончая, Уилл выронил шелковый платок и запустил обе руки в волосы Ганнибала, крепко стиснув их и подавшись вперед напряженными бедрами. Он не слышал своего крика, но саднящая глотка говорила о том, что он был очень громким.

Пол качнулся под ногами Уилла. Он практически рухнул вниз и уронил голову на колени Ганнибала. Его грудь сотрясалась от рваного тяжелого дыхания и ударов сердца.

— Прости, — выдохнул он. — Прости.

— Тише, — Ганнибал погладил его по волосам и затем по спине медленными круговыми движениями.

— Я не должен был отпускать платок.

— Тебе было нужно это. Сколько времени ты не спал, Уилл?

— Я не... было не до того.

— Значит, самое время это сделать.

Ганнибал помог ему встать, и они поднялись по лестнице вместе. Уилл все еще чувствовал, как горит его кожа. Голова была туманной, мысли смутными и расплывчатыми. Он обхватил руку Ганнибала и не смог отпустить ее, даже когда Ганнибал уложил его в постель.

— Пара секунд, — сказал Ганнибал. — Я только повешу халат и сразу вернусь.

Уилл разжал пальцы и отпустил его. Он держался за простыню, пока Ганнибал не вернулся и не устроился рядом с ним.

— Развязать тебе глаза? — спросил он.

Уилл дотронулся до повязки и покачал головой. Он и забыл, что она все еще на нем.

— Есть что-то, чего тебе хотелось бы?

— Хочу отсосать тебе.

Ганнибал помолчал секунду.

— Нет необходимости отвечать взаимностью, если это то, что у тебя на уме.

— Нет, я просто хочу этого.

— Очень хорошо.

Ганнибал поцеловал его, медленно и мягко, губы льнули к губам, разделяя одно дыхание на двоих. Он откинул покрывало и надавил Уиллу на плечи. Направляемый его рукой, Уилл скользнул вниз и устроился между ног Ганнибала. Проведя носом вдоль крепкого бедра, он нашел наполовину вставший член, моментально затвердевший, стоило только Уиллу взять его в рот.

Одна лишь головка между его губами растянула его рот так широко, что он ощущал напряжение каждую секунду. Он лизал ее, посасывал и обводил по кругу языком. Вкус и запах стали ощущаться намного сильнее, заполнили его рот и воздух вокруг него. Ганнибал запустил руку в его волосы, поглаживая, а затем положил ее Уиллу на шею, но не подталкивал.

Это было не так, как в прошлый раз. Уилл сам задавал темп, и это было, скорее, исследование, нежели сексуальное действо. Он принимал в рот настолько глубоко, насколько мог, а затем неспешно соскальзывал с члена. Он облизывал ствол, прослеживал языком и губами очертания вен и контур головки. Ганнибал легко поглаживал его шею, и его пальцы слегка подрагивали, когда Уилл задевал особо чувствительные точки.

— Тебе нравится? - спросил Ганнибал.

— Мм, — согласился Уилл. Он продолжал сосать, пока Ганнибал не потянул его на себя, и Уилл уткнулся в его руку и поцеловал в запястье.

— Расскажи мне, о чем ты думаешь.

— О тебе. Ты все время в моей голове, всегда внутри меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты заполнил меня, поэтому я не могу говорить или думать. Есть только ты.

Ганнибал поцеловал его и снова направил вниз мягким нажатием. Уилл стал сосать сильнее, плотно обхватывая член губами, скользя по стволу вверх и вниз и пытаясь взять как можно глубже. Через минуту рука Ганнибала пробралась в его волосы, чтобы придержать его голову на месте. Ганнибал засадил ему в рот медленным длинным скользящим толчком, глубоко, почти чрезмерно. И Уилл застонал от ощущения этого вторжения.

— Расслабь губы и открой рот шире, — велел ему Ганнибал.

Уилл повиновался и Ганнибал скользнул головкой члена вглубь по его языку. Толчки стали быстрее и жестче. Ганнибал постучал пальцами по его челюсти.

— Теперь закрой, — сказал он. — Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя в рот.

Уилл застонал вокруг его члена, чувствуя, что его собственный снова начал твердеть. Он крепко сжал губы и старался оставаться неподвижным, когда Ганнибал обхватил рукой его горло и начал вбиваться в него. Его крепкая хватка удерживала и успокаивала, и Уилл смог принять его член глубоко в глотку.

Он судорожно сглатывал, балансируя на грани рвотного рефлекса, глаза под повязкой намокли от слез, но оставался в странном умиротворении. Он с радостью позволил бы Ганнибалу использовать его рот всю ночь, если бы он захотел.

Это продолжалось всего минуту или две, а затем Ганнибал подался назад, кончая, и сперма заполнила рот Уилла и стекла ему на подбородок. Он облизнул губы, стараясь не упустить ни капли. Ганнибал собрал остальную большим пальцем и позволил Уиллу обсосать его.

— Иди сюда, — сказал он. Уилл подтянулся и улегся рядом. Ганнибал подсунул ему под голову подушку и накинул на него покрывало. — Побудешь один пару секунд?

Уилл кивнул. Он смотрел в темноту за повязкой. Он хотел бы никогда не снимать ее.

Матрас слегка просел, когда Ганнибал встал. Уилл слышал его тихие шаги, а затем шум воды в ванной. Он дрейфовал. Прикосновение влажной ткани к лицу слегка отрезвило его, а холодное жжение спирта на исцарапанных бедрах заставило зашипеть сквозь зубы.

— Больно.

— Завтра, вероятно, будет еще хуже. Тебе понадобится что-то более мягкое, чем джинсы.

После спиртового тампона Ганнибал вновь прошелся влажной тканью. Каждое ее прикосновение ощущалось жгучим и царапающим на содранной коже. Уилл проворчал что-то смутно протестующее и попытался увернуться на другой бок — только для того, чтобы Ганнибал вновь вернул его на место.

— Не двигайся, — сказал он. — Я почти закончил.

Ганнибал нанес прохладный крем, который сразу успокоил горящую кожу. Когда он лег рядом, Уилл немедленно повернулся к нему, обняв рукой через живот и положив голову ему на грудь. Он слушал неспешный ритм сердца Ганнибала и дрейфовал.

— Помнишь, ты просил у меня пулю, которую я в тебя выпустил? — спросил он через несколько минут.

— Смутно, но да. Помнится, я был расстроен, что не получу ее.

Уилл улыбнулся.

— Я попросил Джека.

— Но это, разумеется, улика.

— Да. Мне жаль.

Ганнибал поцеловал его в висок.

— Мне не нужна пуля. У меня есть ты.

— Тебе понравилось это? — спросил Уилл. — Когда я подстрелил тебя.

Несколько секунд Ганнибал молчал. Потом рука его сжалась в волосах Уилла.

— Да. Это, безусловно, связало нас крепче. Но думаю, помимо этого, где-то в тебе сидела идея и о том, чтобы уничтожить меня своими собственными руками. В тот момент я думал, что ты убил меня.

— И что ты чувствовал при этом?

— Покой.

Уилл притянул к себе его руку и прижался поцелуем в ладонь.

— Нам нужно поспать. Завтра будет длинный день.

— Вот как?

— Да. Мы едем в Миннесоту.

— И зачем мы это делаем?

— Нам нужно позаботиться о теле Николаса Бойла.

Несколько секунд Ганнибал молчал.

— Думаю, нам лучше обсудить это утром.

— Эбигейл знает, где он?

— Да, она помогла мне спрятать его.

— В таком случае, твой соучастник — психически нестабильный ребенок. Мы позаботимся о теле.

Мягкая усмешка взъерошила волосы Уилла.

— Я так понимаю, бессмысленно спорить с тобой по этому поводу.

— Да.

— Независимо от того, сделаем мы это или нет, может наступить время, когда Эбигейл станет проблемой для нас. И нужно будет принять меры...

— Нет. Ты не тронешь ее.

— Вот как?

— Иначе следующая пуля будет в твоем колене.

Ганнибал поцеловал его в лоб.

— Даже несмотря на то, что я обладаю тобой до такой степени, что ты готов целовать мои ноги и благодарить меня за эту честь — ты никогда не будешь по-настоящему в моих руках.

— Я здесь. Я никуда не уйду.

Уилл почувствовал, как крепко обняли его руки Ганнибала. Ни один из них не заговорил больше, и вскоре Уилл провалился в сон.

 

*

 

Арты к главе:  
<https://pp.userapi.com/c840335/v840335995/4e755/ttc__-jV930.jpg>  
<https://pp.userapi.com/c840335/v840335995/4e783/fM7st3ERONg.jpg>


	2. (Chapter 14)

Первым, что увидел Уилл, когда проснулся, была роза. Она лежала на простыне рядом с ним — белая, испачканная ржавыми пятнами его крови. Какое-то время он разглядывал ее, а затем встал и отправился на поиски Ганнибала. Его джинсы валялись на полу, и он оставил их лежать там. Внутренняя сторона бедер была слишком горячей и чувствительной. Вместо них он позаимствовал халат Ганнибала.

Ганнибал был в кухне и готовил яичницу с беконом. Уилл вчера сам раскошелился на этот пижонский бекон, и это был, вероятно, самый дорогой бекон в его жизни, но он не хотел давать Ганнибалу повода для недовольства. Больше поводов, чем он уже имел.

— Ты должен носить слинг, — сказал Уилл.

— Я видел подвал. Когда ты сказал, что избавишься от всего, я полагал, что ты имел в виду только мясо.

Уилл налил себе чашку кофе. Он оперся локтями о стойку и опустил голову.

— Не было никаких шансов полностью очистить пилы. Но морозильник все еще на месте. Как и холодильник. Я все проверил с помощью распылителя люминола. Ты был довольно аккуратен с кровью, но многое нуждалось в основательной очистке. Канализация и измельчитель отходов могут стать проблемой, но, не считая этого, ты можешь отправить туда команду криминалистов из ФБР прямо сейчас, и они ничего не обнаружат.

Ганнибал медленно повернулся к нему.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что можешь завтра сдать меня, и никто тебе не поверит. Полное отсутствие доказательств.

— Да, именно это я и имею в виду. Я принесу твой слинг.

Когда он вернулся, Ганнибал позволил ему надеть на себя поддерживающую повязку. Он молчал, пока Уилл подавал завтрак и замачивал сковороду.

— Что заставляет тебя думать, что я не стану покупать новые пилы? И что я не заменю все, что ты выбросил.

— Ты имеешь в виду, помимо моей угрозы стреножить тебя?

— Да. Помимо этого.

— Любопытство. Новый опыт. Делить жизнь с кем-то никогда не представлялось тебе удобным. Целесообразным. Осуществимым. И, даже если ты и думал об этом, вряд ли у тебя был кто-то, с кем бы ты захотел ее разделить.

— Ты думаешь, я захочу разделить ее с тобой?

— Уже разделил. Это не то, что ты себе представлял, но, в конце концов, это твой выбор. Ты выбрал меня.

— Чрезмерное внимание к моим травмам и беспардонное распоряжение моим имуществом без моего согласия.

Уилл пожал плечами.

— Ты не можешь утверждать, что не знал, что получишь в итоге.

Ганнибал подошел ближе и осмотрел его.

— И ты сделал все на этой неделе? Очистил подвал, избавился от машины, от пилы и всего остального? И при этом готовил для меня и навещал меня в больнице?

— Да.

— Ты все еще болен. Ты принимал лекарства?

Уилл выпрямился и отвернулся.

— Практически все время. Достаточно.

Ганнибал положил руку ему на спину.

— Ты, должно быть, измотан.

Уилл вдруг почувствовал себя так, словно вся его жизнь прошла в бесконечном тумане изнуряющего напряжения. Неожиданная признательность Ганнибала в тот момент, когда он уже приготовился защищаться, подкосила его.

— Я в порядке, — произнес он, и его голос звучал так, словно слова были собраны из осколков.

Ганнибал осторожно развернул его и прижал к себе. Уилл прильнул к нему и уткнулся лицом в изгиб его шеи.

— Я сяду за руль, — сказал Ганнибал. — Тебе нужен отдых.

 

***

 

Ганнибал провел за рулем первые шесть часов. Уилл отключился почти сразу же, как только автомобиль тронулся в путь. Проснувшись, он обнаружил их припаркованными в зоне отдыха. Ганнибал выкладывал обед на закусочный столик. Уилл неловко выбрался из машины, чтобы присоединиться к нему.

— Немного прохладно для пикника, тебе не кажется?

— Ты предпочел бы поесть в машине? Возможно, нам стоит отнестись к этому более снисходительно, учитывая дорожные условия. Я уверен, что аромат прогорклого жира станет едва уловимым всего лишь через неделю или две.

Уилл поднял руки в знак капитуляции.

— Пикник. Здорово.

Ганнибал протянул ему темно-красный свитер, мягкий и немного поношенный. Уилл надел его. 

— Он твой?

— Да. Мне нравится, когда он на тебе. 

Уилл подцепил немного салата и смотрел вниз, пока жевал.

— Ты не попытался сказать мне, что я должен надеть этим утром.

— Ты хотел бы этого?

— Я просто подумал, что ты можешь.

— Тебе позволено просить то, что ты хочешь, Уилл.

Он покачал головой и продолжил есть.

— Ты принял трамадол? — спросил он Ганнибала.

— Это повлияло бы на безопасность вождения. Я и так слишком легко устаю.

— Ты похож на призрака. Прими лекарство. Я поведу.

— Планируешь остановиться на ночь в мотеле?

— Нет. Нам не нужен бумажный след. Поедем без остановок.

— Ты и сам выглядишь неважно.

— Не переживай за меня. Я взял с собой NoDoz.

— И куда мы направимся после Миннесоты?

— Великое Мрачное Болото, Северная Каролина.

— Ещё двадцать часов в дороге, или около того.

— Когда все будет сделано, я отдохну. Еще пара дней меня не убьют.

— Боюсь, от меня будет мало помощи.

— Ты поехал не для того, чтобы помочь. Ты здесь потому, что было бы странно, если бы я уехал без тебя. Если Алана и Джек будут интересоваться — для них мы в отпуске.

— Понятно. И куда ты меня везешь? Полагаю, Алана может спросить об этом.

— К Внешним Отмелям. Мы сняли там дом. Еще одна причина, по которой мы едем без остановок — я хочу вовремя забрать ключи.

— То есть, за то время, что мы едем от Балтимора до Внешних Отмелей, ты рассчитываешь заскочить в Миннесоту, забрать тело, избавиться от него посреди болота. И после всего этого — все равно надеешься достичь места назначения вовремя. 

— Для этого я и захватил NoDoz.

— До захода солнца поведу я.

— Ганнибал...

— Если ты свалишься, я, вероятно, не смогу самостоятельно затащить тело в багажник. И, разумеется, подобные попытки не принесут мне пользы.

Уилл вздохнул.

— Да. Хорошо.

Ганнибал вел машину до захода солнца, и продолжал оставаться за рулем после. Уилл то выныривал из дремы, то вновь проваливался в нее. Большую часть времени он сам не мог понять, спит он или нет. Облака ушли, оставив небо бездонно черным. Уилл смотрел на звезды, и они напоминали ему созвездия кровавых следов от розовых шипов, рассеянных по его бедрам. 

— Где он? — спросил Уилл.

— В охотничьем домике. Морозильник имеет двойное дно.

— И как долго вы собирались его там держать? В конце концов, электричество отключат.

— В конечном итоге, да. Но тогда время нас поджимало.

— По крайней мере, нам не придется его выкапывать.

— Он начнет таять в пути.

— Я взял сухой лед и сумку для трупа.

— Кажется, ты все продумал.

— Для тебя это хобби. А для меня работа.

— Я постараюсь не обижаться на это.

— Я и не пытался тебя обидеть. Давай будем честны, ты никогда в действительности не пытался скрыть свои увлечения.

— Полагаю, это достаточно честно.

Следующий час Уилл плыл в тишине звездного потока. В реальность его вытянул тихий голос Ганнибала, скользивший по краю его сна.

— Мне было шесть, когда она родилась. Я видел, как она выходила из тела моей матери. Я подумал, что она, должно быть, ранена, раз она вся в крови.

— Тебе было страшно?

— Нет. Я чувствовал ответственность. И долг.

— Защищать ее.

— Да. Ее часто оставляли со мной в саду. Корзинка с нею стояла на земле между грядками с тыквами и помидорами. Когда я склонялся достаточно близко, она хлопала меня ладошками по лицу и тянула за волосы.

Уилл ничего не сказал. Не посмел. Воздух в машине густел от воспоминаний, пока он почти не ощутил на вкус прогретую солнцем землю и не почувствовал прикосновение крохотной ручки к своей щеке.

— Когда ей было три, а мне девять, я взял ее с собой в лес. Она старалась не отставать от меня, но мои ноги были длиннее, и сам я был довольно беспечным. Она заплакала, когда я оставил ее позади. Это была пронизывающая боль — услышать ее отчаянный плач и осознать, что это моя вина.

— Ты вернулся за ней.

— Конечно. Со временем, я научился ходить медленнее.

— Как ее звали?

— Миша.

Очередной колодец тишины, был настолько глубоким, что Уилл не мог услышать ни всплеска воспоминаний Ганнибала, бьющихся на дне.

— Я звал ее mažai padaras. Кроха. Маленькое создание. Она мало разговаривала, но я помню, как она наблюдала за мной, с наклоненной головкой и неподвижными глазами, больше похожая на маленькую птичку, чем на девочку. У Эбигейл иногда бывает похожее выражение лица.

— Я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.

Улыбка едва тронула губы Ганнибала, или это было лишь скольжение тени в свете уличных огней. 

— Как и у тебя. Наблюдать за вами двумя вместе — весьма поучительно с точки зрения тонкостей отражения жестов и концентрации внимания. Уверен, она переняла многое от твоей эмпатии.

— Эбигейл не моя дочь.

— Она твоя по крови. Как и моя.

Уилл прикрыл глаза.

— Джек был прав. Она была приманкой.

— Да. Мне было любопытно посмотреть, кем она может стать. До сих пор любопытно.

— Ты знал, что Николас Бойл придет к ней? Ты подтолкнул ее к убийству? Ты дал ей нож?

— Нет. Все ее поступки принадлежали ей самой, и я уважаю ее за них. Жизнь этого мальчика была совершенно никчемной. В его существовании не было бы и десятой доли той значимости и смысла, которые принесла смерть, подаренная ему Эбигейл.

— Останови машину.

Уилл вышел и встал у обочины. Бледное облачко пара, расходившееся от его дыхания, исчезало в темноте. Ганнибал подошел к нему.

— Ты сожалеешь о своем решении? — спросил он.

— Мы собираемся поступить правильно для Эбигейл, — медленно произнес Уилл.

— Что это значит для тебя?

— Нормальная жизнь. Колледж, друзья, место в мире. Ты хочешь, чтобы она была такой же одинокой, как и мы?

— Нет. Я не желаю слышать, как она плачет позади меня в лесу.

— Мы будем рядом, если ей потребуется наша помощь.

— Кто будет судить об этой потребности? Полагаю, ты вряд ли находишь меня подходящим для этого.

— Как и себя. Алана ее терапевт.

— И твой тоже, как оказалось.

— Мы не станем снова ввязываться в обсуждение этого.

— Ты чувствуешь себя достаточно свободно, чтобы диктовать мне условия.

— Я пытаюсь убедиться, что все мы выберемся из этого, не потеряв свободу и оставшись в здравом уме. Если ты хочешь вывалить мне какого-нибудь дерьма по этому поводу, то сделай это позже. Я сейчас не в настроении.

— Я предполагал убить тебя, — произнес Ганнибал после паузы.

Уилл взглянул на него.

— Как бы ты это сделал?

Мимо промчался автомобиль, унося за собой низкий гул и оставляя их в тишине. Что-то непрерывно мелькало среди придорожных деревьев. Голос Ганнибала звучал тихо, когда он, наконец, ответил.

— Быстро, — сказал он.

— И как бы ты себя почувствовал?

— Как по-твоему, я психопат? Поделись своим профессиональным мнением.

Уилл смотрел на пустынную дорогу, скрестив руки на крыше автомобиля.

— Ты подходишь под многие критерии. Ты должен это знать. Даже не беря в расчет убийства.

— Я знаю.

— В тебе также есть то, что я назвал бы искренней эмоциональной привязанностью ко мне. Ты согласен с этим?

— Искренность — сложное понятие. Если бы я был психопатом, то моя собственная точка зрения относительно моей привязанности к тебе была бы искажена. Это может быть не более, чем очарованностью или одержимостью. И я, определенно, испытываю к тебе и то, и другое.

— Легче судить по поступкам. Я все еще здесь. Ты мог неоднократно избавиться от меня.

— Это говорит о моем отношении к тебе или лишь о моем желании избежать боли от твоей потери?

— Ты счел бы это болезненным?

— Я пришел к выводу, что могу счесть это невыносимым. Это эгоизм или любовь?

— Это имеет значение?

— Для большинства людей, да.

— Любовь недолговечна. Люди любят до тех пор, пока это не начнет причинять неудобства, или не надоест, или пока не найдется кто-то новый. Я предпочел бы эгоизм.

— Тогда назовем это эгоизмом.

Они вернулись в машину, и Уилл сел за руль. Ганнибал молчал долго, и Уилл решил, что он уснул. Когда он вновь заговорил, в голосе звучали задумчивость и любопытство.

— Тебе не интересно, как и почему я так сильно съехал с общечеловеческого пути развития? — спросил он.

— Полагаю, так же, как и я. Как любой из нас.

— Ты не винишь мое прошлое в том, кем я стал?

— Когда тебе было одиннадцать, твоей естественной реакцией на смерть твоей семьи стало убийство двух взрослых мужчин. Думаю, можно с уверенностью сказать, что ты был тем, кто ты есть, еще до того, как убил их.

— Я пришел к такому же заключению, — произнес Ганнибал. — Но я рад получить подтверждение.

— Не доверяешь собственному мнению?

— Со временем начинаешь тяготиться пониманием, что подавляющее большинство людей с готовностью обесценит твои мысли и убеждения лишь в силу одного обстоятельства, которое ты не сможешь изменить.

— Ты так уверен, что не сможешь?

— Возможно, я могу изменить то, что я делаю. Кажется, мы проводим подобный эксперимент прямо сейчас. Я не могу изменить то, кем я являюсь.

— Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты менялся.

— Неужели?

— Ты бы не..., — Уилл остановился и потер рот рукой. Он хотел бы держать это при себе. Но было поздно, судя по напряженной, наполненной ожиданием тишине рядом с ним. 

— Ты уверен, что если бы я не был тем, кто я есть, то я не смог бы заботиться о тебе, — медленно произнес Ганнибал.

— Не только это. Больше. Для меня было непостижимым, почему ты вообще беспокоишься обо мне.

Ганнибал сжал его руку в темноте. Уилл ничего не ответил, но руку не отпустил. Даже когда Ганнибал заснул, и его голова склонилась на бок, эта хватка оставалась горячей и сильной.

 

***

 

В охотничьем домике по-прежнему работало электричество. Морозильник шумел в углу и выпустил облако холодного пара, когда Уилл поднял крышку. 

— Под тем пятном на дне спрятан замок, — сказал Ганнибал. — Нажми его, чтобы открыть.

Уилл нажал, и дно морозильника открылось. Убрав панель в сторону, он увидел Николаса Бойла, лежащего на дне. Его рубашка была пропитана кровью, а ноги сломаны в коленях так, чтобы он смог уместиться в доступном пространстве. Никто не удосужился прикрыть ему веки.

Уилл ненадолго закрыл глаза.

— Она видела, как ты это делаешь?

— Она помогала ломать ему ноги.

— Иди и достань сухой лед из машины.

— Чтобы уберечь ее от последствий собственных поступков...

— Иди. Сейчас же, Ганнибал.

Ганнибал помедлил, а затем Уилл услышал его удаляющиеся шаги. Ему потребовалось два-три глубоких вдоха. Он задался вопросом, была ли Эбигейл расстроена. Плакала ли она. Уилл спрашивал себя, что было бы хуже: ее слезы, когда Ганнибал вынудил ее помочь ему изувечить человека, которого она убила, или то, как они оба легко работали, плечом к плечу, с одинаково спокойными выражениями лиц.

Он отключил морозильник и опрокинул его на бок. Сумка, которую он привез, состояла из нескольких сшитых друг с другом слоев брезента. Он раскрыл ее, чтобы уложить тело. Управиться с мелкой проволочной сеткой было бы проще, если бы он дождался Ганнибала. 

Ждать пришлось довольно долго. Когда Ганнибал вновь открыл дверь домика, его глаза с осторожностью наблюдали за Уиллом.

— Я закончил. По большей части. Помоги мне, — попросил Уилл.

Ганнибал подошел к нему и осмотрел содержимое брезента.

— Я полагаю, ты использовал проволочную сетку, чтобы предотвратить несвоевременное всплытие какой-нибудь небольшой его части? И бетон для утяжеления. Очень умно. Отпечатки пальцев исчезнут в течение недели или около того после погружения в воду. Ты удалишь ему зубы?

— Здесь нет компьютерной базы данных для поиска стоматологической карты. Им пришлось бы найти судмедэксперта-стоматолога для того, чтобы сравнить череп Бойла с рентгеновскими снимками. Но у них не будет причин думать, что это он. Если когда-нибудь его найдут, то станут проверять тех, кто пропал без вести в этом районе.

Ганнибал молча стоял, сложив руки за спиной, и смотрел на Уилла.

— Что? — спросил Уилл. 

— Я хочу поцеловать тебя, но, боюсь, сейчас ты этого не оценишь.

— Я... ты можешь.

Ганнибал слабо улыбнулся и шагнул вперед.

— Можно?

Уилл не ответил. Он позволил Ганнибалу положить руку себе на щеку и целовать в губы, пока труп Николаса Бойла пристально наблюдал за ними все еще открытыми глазами. И это не беспокоило Уилла так, как ему хотелось бы. Он был слишком потерян во влажном скольжении рта Ганнибала. Понимая, к чему он прикасался, он держал руки в перчатках разведенными в стороны. Уилл сглотнул и облизал губы, когда Ганнибал отстранился.

— Жаль, что ты не рассматриваешь другой образ жизни. Предположу, что ты был бы исключительно хорош в нем, — произнес Ганнибал. 

— Я был бы похож на тебя, — ответил Уилл. — Я не захотел бы прятаться. Мы бы... провоцировали друг друга. И нас бы поймали.

— Меня так и не поймали.

— Ты был один. Легко быть благоразумным, когда у тебя есть только собственная компания. То, какими мы были бы вместе...

Он тряхнул головой и начал маневрировать упакованным в сетку телом. Они вместе погрузили его в багажник и очистили подвал.

— И какими бы мы были? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Мы спалили бы мир, и сами сгорели бы вместе с ним.

— Возможно, оно того стоит.

— Я хочу больше, чем это, — сказал Уилл.

— Значит, ты это получишь.

 

***

 

Уилл проехал большую часть пути до Северной Каролины, не останавливаясь. Он позволил Ганнибалу сменить его на пару часов, но, даже до того, как он принял NoDoz, он был слишком взвинчен, чтобы заснуть. Все, начиная с его пребывания в больнице, смешалось в его памяти в один сплошной фантасмагорический поток. Теперь же, когда он, наконец, приметил берег, он не мог остановиться, пока не доберется туда.

Подъезд к Великому Мрачному Болоту оказался однополосной грунтовой дорогой, зажатой с обеих сторон острыми пиками кипарисов и темной водой, покрытой зеленой тиной. Они объехали ворота — обычный столб со шлагбаумом и кнопочной панелью. Уилл не хотел фиксировать их визит, включая регистрацию на кордоне лесничества для получения кода. 

— Откуда ты знал, что въезд окажется пустым? — спросил Ганнибал. — Я предполагаю, что ты действительно знал об этом.

— Ты не можешь получить код от ворот между закатом и восходом солнца. Слишком опасно передвигаться в темноте. Они сверяются со списком. И если каждый из посетителей в их списке не будет отмечен к концу дня, они захотят удостовериться, что ты не сбился с пути, и тебя не поглотило болото.

— Оно действительно может поглотить?

— Возможно. Но мы поедем к озеру. Сбросим тело прямо посередине.

— Помимо прочего, у тебя в рукаве припасена лодка?

— Надувная.

Он накачал ее вручную на берегу, что было чертовски неудобно. Перетаскивание в лодку сетки с Николасом Бойлом прошло еще хуже, даже с учетом помощи Ганнибала. Любой торчащий конец проволоки угрожал проколоть винил, а бетон так утяжелил лодку, что вода едва не заливалась через борт. 

Уилл вытер пот со лба и затылка.

— Мне повезет, если обратно не придется добираться вплавь.

Ганнибал передал ему весла.

— Разве здесь не водятся аллигаторы?

— Да, и мокасиновые змеи. Жду не дождусь.

 

Уилл плыл по темному озеру. Каждое погружение весел расходилось концентрическими кругами по абсолютно черной воде. Он плыл сквозь кромешную пустоту, не считая фар Бентли, льющих ему вслед два ярких белых потока света, удерживающих его, словно штормовой якорь. Берег удалялся. Он видел Ганнибала маленькой фигуркой на фоне света, четким силуэтом, который вскоре стал лишь размытой тенью.

Уилл греб в одиночестве, окруженный лишь рассыпанными звездами сверху и черной пустотой снизу. Он просунул руку под сетку и опустил веки Николаса Бойла, прикрыв его запавшие глаза. Он хотел сказать, что сожалеет, но неискренние извинения казались хуже, чем их полное отсутствие. Он не настолько сожалел, чтобы заставить Эбигейл и Ганнибала заплатить за то, что они сделали. И не настолько, чтобы дать семье Николаса покой или справедливость, или хотя бы тело, чтобы его можно было предать земле.

— По крайней мере, это было быстро, — сказал он. — Здесь неплохое место. Лучше лежать в воде, чем в земле. Вода смывает все.

Он прислонился к противоположному борту лодки, уперся ногами в сетку и столкнул ее в озеро.

Вернувшись на берег, он разрезал винил лодки, проделав в нем рваную дыру. Они выбросят лодку и брезент в мусорный контейнер, и на этом все закончится. Ганнибал высыпал остатки сухого льда в озеро. Они стояли и смотрели, как он шипел и испарялся, пока наконец не растворился полностью.

 

***

 

К тому времени, как они пересекли мост, ведущий к Внешним Отмелям, Ганнибал уже спал. Уилл оставил его одного на парковке, когда заехал в офис агентства недвижимости в Нагс Хэд, чтобы забрать ключи. И еще раз, пока покупал в крошечной закусочной круассаны, сливочный сыр и кофе на завтрак. Поход в продуктовый магазин сейчас казался таким же невозможным, как восхождение на Эверест.

В домике он открыл раздвижные стеклянные двери, расположенные с задней стороны, и впустил шум океана. Холодный сырой ветер окутал его, вызвав волну мурашек по коже. Но он все равно оставил дверь приоткрытой, чтобы рев набегающих волн заполнял домик. Только тогда он вернулся к машине, чтобы разбудить Ганнибала.

— Мы на месте.

Ганнибал медленно моргнул. Казалось, что его глаза отказывались открываться полностью.

— Я слышу океан, — произнес он.

— Он прямо за домом. Пойдем внутрь, хорошо?

Заторможенный от трамадола, Ганнибал крепко держал его за руку, пока Уилл медленно вел его в спальню. Уилл помог ему раздеться, а затем вновь уложил его руку в бандаж. Они легли в постель вместе. Уилл выключил свет и просто лежал в темноте. Потолок казался бесконечно далеким, как ночное беззвездное небо над ним.

— Уилл?

— Я рядом.

Ганнибал потянулся к нему, неуклюжий от усталости и лекарств. Уилл позволил притянуть себя вплотную к его боку. Ганнибал со вздохом погладил его по волосам.

— Я мечтал о том, чтобы ты был так близко, — сказал он.

— Я был близок. И даже ближе.

— Но не так. Между нами всегда было что-то.

— Это не моя вина.

— И ты не можешь утверждать, что она моя.

— Могу. Никто не делал тебя убийцей.

Ганнибал молчал несколько секунд. Когда он заговорил, Уилл едва мог расслышать его сквозь шум океана.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты всегда был со мной, — произнес он.

— Я никуда не уйду.

— Ты злишься, — Ганнибал нащупал его руку и крепко сжал ее. — Не надо. Не сегодня. Я скажу что-нибудь не то и потеряю тебя. Я этого не вынесу. Пожалуйста, Уилл. Не злись на меня.

Уилл поцеловал его руку и свернулся рядом с ним, положив голову ему на грудь.

— Я не злюсь, — произнес он и, внезапно это перестало быть ложью. — Спи. Все будет в порядке. И даже лучше, чем просто в порядке.

— Я так отчаянно хочу тебя.

— Я твой. Обещаю.

 

***

 

Утром он проснулся от мягкого похрапывания Ганнибала. Его волосы были в беспорядке, возраст и изможденность проступили отчетливее на слегка помятом ото сна лице. Уилл наблюдал, как дыхание приподнимает его грудную клетку, за тем, как боль проступила слабой морщинкой между его бровей, когда он двинул плечом. Уилл осторожно выбрался из постели и нашел пузырек трамадола. Он оставил его вместе со стаканом воды на прикроватной тумбе, не слишком рассчитывая, что Ганнибал примет полную дозу после внезапного приступа откровенности минувшей ночью.

Уилл включил кофеварку и вышел наружу в холодное утро. Ветер подметал серый пляж. На дальнем краю океана показалось солнце вспышкой невероятно яркого света. Стайка пеликанов пролетела над гребнями волн. От ледяной воды тянуло по лодыжкам, и пробивало дрожью.

Он скользнул взглядом по ряду темных домов, большинство из которых стояло заколоченными и заброшенными на время сезона ураганов и зимы. Словно они с Ганнибалом были последними людьми на земле. Думать об этом было приятно.

— Уилл?

Он обернулся. Ганнибал стоял в пяти футах от него, его голос почти терялся в шуме волн. На нем был поношенный красный свитер, старые джинсы Уилла, и самое неуверенное выражение, которое Уилл когда-либо видел на его лице.

— Я замерз, — сказал Уилл. — Иди сюда.

Ганнибал подошел сзади и притянул его к своей груди, одной рукой обнимая за талию. Он склонил голову, выдохнул Уиллу в шею и закутал его в свое тело так, что они практически слились вместе. Он был теплым, как всегда, и Уилл откинулся на него, прижавшись спиной.

— Скорее всего, я убью тебя, если ты попытаешься меня покинуть, — произнес Ганнибал.

— Это то, что ты подразумевал под неприятным концом, да?

— Именно.

— Романтично.

— Не стоит шутить по этому поводу.

Уилл улыбнулся светлеющему небу. Солнце поднялось достаточно, чтобы проложить сверкающую дорожку через волны. 

— Что, если я скажу то же самое?

— Тогда я вновь мог бы испытать некоторое почтение к Богу.

— Идем внутрь. Я ног не чувствую.

Они вернулись в домик. Ганнибал с отвращением рассматривал круассаны, но всё же съел один.

— Мы можем сходить в магазин попозже, — сказал Уилл.

— Пожалуй. Но я сомневаюсь, что у них есть отдел органики.

Уилл безуспешно старался не засмеяться. В результате он подавился очередным глотком кофе и кашлял до тех пор, пока на глазах не выступили слезы. Ганнибал взирал на это с бесстрастным достоинством.

— Ты мог бы выбрать более цивилизованное место, — заметил Ганнибал.

— Смирись с этим. В следующий раз мы можем отправиться туда, куда ты захочешь. Радуйся, что тебе не придется проводить Рождество с моей семьей.

— У тебя действительно никого нет? Даже дальних родственников?

— Никого. Не волнуйся, я полностью в твоем распоряжении.

— Я настолько прозрачен?

— Кое в чем, да.

— Боюсь, тебе не так повезло. Мои дядя и тетя все еще живы.

Уилл уставился на него.

— В самом деле? И я смогу с ними познакомиться?

— Это будет неизбежно.

— Не могу дождаться.

— Зато я могу. Кроме того, в Париже есть места, которые я хотел бы показать тебе, так что, полагаю, это можно отложить надолго.

— Какие они?

— Роберт очень эрудирован. В юности он планировал принять монашеский обет, но не смог из-за возражений отца. Я уверен, он часто сожалел об упущенной возможности. Созерцательная жизнь подошла бы ему больше.

— Чем он занимается? 

— Управляет имуществом семьи и инвестициями. Они весьма обширны, и это оставляет ему мало времени для чего-либо еще.

— Имуществом? Что..., — он искал вежливый способ спросить, насколько богата семья Ганнибала, и решил, что, вероятно, такого способа не существует. 

— В Литве, Франции, Италии и Швейцарии. История нашей семьи уходит корнями в прошлое на несколько столетий, и каждое поколение стремилось что-нибудь приобрести. Моя тетя более общительна. Приглашения на ее вечера очень востребованы в Париже, хотя они зачастую бывают весьма неуютными для некоторых гостей на подобном мероприятии. Она больше видит в них возможность для изучения человеческой природы, чем повод для развлечения.

— Похоже, ты пошел по ее стопам.

Ганнибал слабо улыбнулся.

— Она делает заметки о своих гостях. Целые дневники наблюдений, уходящие в прошлое. Так же, как натуралист ведет наблюдение за популяцией птиц. Довольно познавательные записи. К счастью, она все еще не знает, что я нашел их.

— Они знают о... тебе?

— Они ничего не знают. Но многое подозревают. Я думаю, Роберт подозревает меня в гораздо худших преступлениях, чем я когда-либо совершал. Иди на битву при оружии — и выйдешь невредимым. Я не ожидаю, что кто-нибудь из них тебе понравится — я им не нравлюсь, и Роберт вообще едва переносит человеческую компанию — но я уверен, что тебя они примут. 

— Тебе они нравятся. Во всяком случае, тебе нравится твоя тетя.

— Что заставило тебя сказать это?

— То, как ты говоришь о ней. С уважением. Для тебя это редкость.

Ганнибал склонил голову в подтверждение его слов и замолчал.

Много позже, после того, как он забраковал продуктовый магазин и вынудил Уилла проехать почти час на север до небольшого рынка, он возобновил разговор.

— Их дом был для меня убежищем во многих отношениях, но настолько далеким от моей прежней жизни, что иногда мне все еще кажется, будто я обитаю в мире, созданном моим разумом. В иллюзии роскоши. Я не удивлюсь, если однажды утром вновь проснусь ребенком в своей комнате в детском доме.

— Тебя это пугает?

— Иногда. Чаще всего, я нахожу это освобождающим. 

— Ты веришь, что я реален?

Ганнибал замолчал на несколько секунд, пока изучал два абсолютно одинаковых пучка латука.

— Учитывая, что большинство людей сочтет меня сумасшедшим, и, полагаю, у них есть некоторые основания для такого вывода, я считаю абсолютно возможным, что ты — постоянная галлюцинация. Вполне обоснованно.

— Обоснованно?

— Каковы шансы, что существует кто-то вроде тебя, и что мы встретим друг друга, и что ты все еще здесь, несмотря на все то, что ты теперь знаешь обо мне?

— Хочешь сказать, что я буквально слишком хорош, чтобы быть правдой?

Ганнибал стрельнул в него раздраженным взглядом.

— Возможно, я поторопился с выводами.

Уилл улыбнулся и проследил за ним взглядом, когда он подошел осмотреть крабовые котлеты в стеклянной витрине.

К концу дня они оба вновь были измотаны. В восемь Уилл затащил Ганнибала в постель, практически не встречая сопротивления. Они разделись и вместе залезли под простыни. Уилл лег рядом с неповрежденной стороной Ганнибала, чтобы тот мог протянуть руку и обнять его. Он положил голову Ганнибалу на грудь и погладил его по животу и боку.

— Ты жаловался прежде, что я никогда не позволял тебе прикасаться ко мне, — тихо сказал Ганнибал. — Ты можешь сделать это сейчас, если хочешь.

— Как захочу? 

— Да.

Уилл провел рукой по его груди, очертил линии ребер, скрытых под кожей и мускулами. Прижал ладонь к твердому центру грудной клетки, ощутив его сердцебиение, ровное, медленное и уверенное. Он потирал подушечкой большого пальца то один сосок, то другой, достаточно долго, чтобы заставить их затвердеть. Ганнибал наблюдал за ним в полумраке.

Рука Уилла зависла над повязкой на его плече.

— Могу я взглянуть?

— Да.

Уилл осторожно сдвинул повязку. Он регулярно менял ее с тех пор, как Ганнибал покинул больницу. Вид ран не был для него чем-то непривычным, но он старался не таращиться. Это ощущалось, как нечто неправильное. Запретное. Теперь же его взгляд, прикованный к затягивающемуся пулевому отверстию, замер там. Он чувствовал болезненное желание дотронуться до него.

— Тебе нравится?

— Это неоднозначный вопрос.

— Похоже на то. Тебе нравится знание о том, что я буду всегда носить твою метку.

— Да, — произнес он тихо. — Ты же знаешь.

— И знание о боли, которую она причинила мне и причиняет до сих пор?

Уилл сглотнул, но не отвернулся.

— Да. И это тоже.

— Хорошо.

Над пулевым ранением пролегла линия темных стежков — там, где хирург разрезал Ганнибала, чтобы открыть доступ для устранения повреждений в плече. Уилл проследил пальцем в воздухе чуть выше линии шва. Ганнибал прикрыл глаза, почти незаметно подавшись навстречу его прикосновению, но достаточно, чтобы кончик пальца Уилла скользнул по выпуклости стежков.

— Я хочу попробовать на вкус, — сказал Уилл.

— Я хочу тебе позволить.

Уилл подумал, что Ганнибал, вероятно, позволил бы, и аккуратно вернул повязку на место, пока искушение не взяло верх над кем-нибудь из них. Ганнибал схватил его за затылок и притянул для крепкого поцелуя. Они прижались друг к другу, очень мягко, помня о своей усталости. Пока Уилл не оседлал бедра Ганнибала и не уперся лбом ему в висок. 

— Мир никогда бы не забыл нас, — хрипло произнес Ганнибал. — Мы были бы живы в его кошмарах столетиями.

— Мне плевать на мир. Я просто хочу тебя.

— Я твой.

— Это действительно то, чего ты хочешь? Чтобы тебя запомнили таким?

— Дурная слава — наиболее прочный вид известности.

Уилл поцеловал его и уселся сверху. Он касался живота Ганнибала, его бедер, выступающих гребней подвздошных костей. Он взял его руку и проследил вены на тыльной стороне и линии на ладони.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Ты хотел, чтобы тебя помнили. Я буду помнить тебя.

— Каждую мою часть?

— Да.

Уилл прижался поцелуем к его ладони и увидел, как тяжело сглотнул Ганнибал. Как расширились его зрачки, а лицо приобрело мучительно открытое, беззащитное, и все еще абсолютно нечитаемое выражение. Почти отрешенное. Уилл слегка коснулся губами его предплечья и выдохнул в сгиб локтя, поцеловал его в плечо чуть ниже края повязки, и затем в губы. Он соскользнул вниз, касаясь его боков и бедер, и склонился, чтобы поцеловать головку его затвердевшего члена.

— Насколько ты устал? — спросил он.

В ответ Ганнибал вручил ему стеклянную баночку со смазкой, и Уилл улыбнулся. 

— Хорошо. Но я еще не закончил.

— Будут и другие ночи.

— Обещаешь?

— Столько, сколько захочешь. Иди сюда.

Уилл скользнул выше по его телу. Он навис над Ганнибалом, широко расставив ноги по обе стороны от него, в то время как Ганнибал разрабатывал его двумя пальцами. У Уилла перехватило дыхание в груди, и он закрыл глаза.

— Видел бы ты свое лицо, когда я делаю это с тобой. Я могу смотреть на тебя вечно.

Член Уилла еще не затвердел, но голод, проступивший в мягком тоне Ганнибала, прошил все его тело дрожью. Он сместился назад и, найдя член Ганнибала рукой, придерживал его, пока опускался сверху. Было слишком рано для проникновения, но Ганнибал не остановил его. Уилл держал глаза закрытыми от жгучего ощущения растяжения, крепко прикусывал губу и цеплялся ногтями за собственное бедро.

Ганнибал не торопил его, только поглаживал по бокам и что-то очень тихо говорил, пока Уилл, наконец, не опустился на его член полностью, и его кровь не прекратила свой океанический рев. Ганнибал коснулся его щеки, и Уилл склонился к нему, тяжело дыша.

— Все хорошо? — спросил Ганнибал.

Уилл неуверенно кивнул.

— Больше, чем я когда-либо помню, — пробормотал он.

— Ты слишком давишь на себя, как обычно. Твое тело приспособится. Вот, дай мне свою руку.

Ганнибал сплел друг с другом их пальцы и непрерывно наблюдал за ним. Уилл сосредоточился на его лице, как на маяке — единственно верном ориентире в ускользающей реальности. И почувствовал, как его тело начало расслабляться.

— Так лучше?

Уилл кивнул. Он откинул голову и вновь прикрыл глаза. Он качнул бедрами и скорее почувствовал, чем услышал судорожный вдох Ганнибала.

— Теперь двигайся, — произнес Ганнибал. — Получай удовольствие. 

Уилл двигался, насаживаясь на член, в очередной раз ощущая, как его тело трансформируется под желание Ганнибала, принимает изнутри его форму. Он подался вперед, держа одну руку на его груди, ища правильный угол, и прикусил зубами нижнюю губу, когда нашел его.

— Боже, о Боже...

— Оставайся так, — мягко сказал Ганнибал. И начал двигаться внутри него короткими и сильными круговыми движениями, из-за чего Уилл мгновенно задохнулся, широко открыв рот.

Он хотел большего, бедра ныли от напряжения, пока он порывисто поднимался и опускался в погоне за наслаждением. Ладонь Ганнибала, придерживающая его бедро, ободряюще сжалась. Уилл погладил себя, ожидая, что его рука будет отброшена, но Ганнибал лишь положил свою ладонь поверх руки Уилла, лаская его быстрее. Дыхание Уилла сорвалось в стоны, и он кончил, наклонившись вперед и опираясь на постель обеими руками.

Ганнибал подбрасывал бедра, толкаясь глубже, продолжая трахать его короткими, жесткими рывками. Уилл неотрывно смотрел ему в лицо, в распахнутые, словно остекленевшие глаза, на приоткрытые губы, на то, как через минуту или две Ганнибал кончил и упал обратно на кровать. Уилл вытянулся рядом и поцеловал его, позволив притянуть себя ближе, несмотря на разгоряченность их тел. Ганнибал запустил пальцы в его волосы и неспешно прочесывал их, пока Уилла не начало клонить в сон от его размеренных поглаживаний.

Ганнибал потянулся за салфетками рядом с кроватью и вытер их обоих. Он развел ноги Уилла в стороны, погладил царапины, оставленные шипами розы. Наклонился, чтобы поцеловать синяк там, где он засасывал кожу, а затем снова лег рядом.

— Иди ко мне, — сказал он. — Придвинься ближе.

Впервые Уиллу пришло в голову, что Ганнибал всегда хотел, чтобы он был как можно ближе, и никогда не отталкивал его ночами, несмотря на его беспокойный сон, пот и кошмары. Они просыпались так же, как и засыпали, близко друг к другу.

Странное чувство нереальности нависало над ним.

— Если ты очнешься от той своей постоянной галлюцинации, вернешься ли ты, чтобы найти меня? — спросил он.

Ганнибал взял его руку и поцеловал ее.

— Я всегда найду тебя, Уилл. Ничто на Земле и на Небесах не способно остановить меня.

Это была наполовину угроза, а возможно и более, чем наполовину. Но абсолютная уверенность в сказанном окутала Уилла и согрела его до самого сердца.


	3. (Epilogue)

Два месяца спустя Уилл сидел в приемной Аланы. Неделю назад он вернулся к чтению лекций. Джек пока не вызывал его на место преступления, но это неминуемо должно было случиться. Он беспокойно провел руками по бедрам. Чем дольше он ждал, тем меньше ему нравилась сама идея этой встречи.

Наконец, дверь открылась. Он поднял взгляд и оказался лицом к лицу с Хлое Белл. Она все еще носила его шапку.

— Агент Грэм! — Она просияла. — Вы тоже здесь, чтобы увидеть доктора Блум?

— Да. Полагаю, твоя мама все же позвонила ей?

— Не сразу. Но потом мне стало сниться много кошмаров, что было действительно глупо — ведь все случилось давно.

— Иногда так и бывает.

— С вами случилось то же самое?

— Вроде того. У меня кошмары о многих вещах.

— Из-за всего, что вы видели?

— Да.

— И разговор об этом с доктором Блум вам поможет?

— Пока не знаю. Это мой первый сеанс.

Она пошарила в кармане, вынула наклейку в виде веселой пчелы и прилепила к его рубашке.

— Доктор Блум дает мне такие в конце каждой встречи, и обычно я отдаю их моему брату, потому что я уже слишком взрослая для наклеек. Но вы можете взять одну.

— А я не слишком взрослый для них?

— Вы выглядите очень взволнованным, — сказала она.

Появление Аланы спасло Уилла от необходимости подтвердить или опровергнуть это. В кабинете, прикрыв за собой дверь, Уилл скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на нее.

— Не пытайся убедить меня, что это совпадение, — сказал он.

Она улыбнулась.

— Хлое много о тебе говорит.

— Собираешься спросить меня, как я себя чувствую в связи с этим?

— Думаю, что «чертовски неудобно» — довольно точное предположение. Милая наклейка.

Он отлепил пчелу и подошел к окну. Офис Аланы был совсем не похож на офис Ганнибала. Длинный и узкий, с окном в одном конце, столом из прессованной древесины и ковром массового производства. Как любой другой кабинет терапевта, похожий на все, которые он когда-либо видел, включая фотографии: в основном, черно-белые, ничем не примечательные изображения заснеженных деревьев и аллей с цветущими вишнями. Совсем не в ее манере. Офис, призванный стать нейтральным пространством для комфорта ее пациентов — в то время как индивидуальность Ганнибала расплескивалась по его кабинету, словно дорогое вино по хрустальному бокалу.

— Это снимки твоего пациента?

— Нескольких пациентов. А что? Хочешь внести свой вклад?

— У меня нет камеры.

— По меньшей мере, половина из них была сделана с помощью камеры мобильного телефона.

— Я не делаю много снимков.

Последний был с Ганнибалом, спящим возле ручья. Он вспомнил, каким неизбежным казался их конец тогда, и как остро он чувствовал ту грядущую боль.

Алана позволила ему молча постоять минуту или две.

— Есть что-то, что ты хотел бы показать мне, Уилл?

— Спроси меня о том, что ты хочешь знать. И не притворяйся, будто я сам хочу о чем-то рассказать тебе.

— Хорошо. Покажи мне снимок, о котором ты думаешь.

Уилл вспомнил слова Ганнибала. О том, что ему гораздо легче принять помощь, когда она была ему навязана, нежели когда она была ему предложена, и он мог от нее отказаться. Он вынул телефон и пролистывал изображения до тех пор, пока не нашел нужное фото.

— О, Боже! — воскликнула Алана. — Он носит джинсы.

Уилл рассмеялся, хрипло и скрипуче, но совершенно искренне.

— Видела жирное пятно?

— Ты уверен, что я не могу повесить это на стену?

— Только если ты никогда не пригласишь его сюда. Он не знает, что я его сфотографировал.

— Как вы двое?

Он покачал головой.

— Спроси то, что ты действительно хочешь знать.

Она посмотрела на него и затем остановила свой взгляд на гладкой поверхности окна. 

— Синяки, — сказала она. — На твоей спине в больнице. И потом на запястьях.

— Это не вопрос.

— Я не знаю, каким должен быть вопрос.

— Думаешь, он истязает меня?

— Я поверю, если ты скажешь мне это, — осторожно ответила она.

— Конечно, поверишь. Это твоя работа. Но ты знаешь, что это не так. Выдвини теорию.

— Я не решаюсь лепить на него ярлык. Я не знаю, что ты предпочел бы. Причинение боли по обоюдному согласию в сексуальном плане?

— Никакого неодобрения, доктор Блум?

— Ты сейчас счастливее, чем я когда-либо тебя видела.

— Это не ответ.

— Вообще-то, это именно он.

Он отошел от окна и опустился в коричневое клетчатое кресло. Алана присоединилась к нему, сев в такое же. Они сидели молча. Уилл мог слышать ее дыхание, звук, с которым ее туфля терлась о ножку кресла. Уличное движение. Тиканье своих часов.

— Ты действительно ненавидишь это, правда? — спросила она.

— Я говорил тебе, что не люблю ловушки.

— Ты можешь уйти, когда захочешь, Уилл. Джек не сделал это обязательным. В каком-то смысле, ты здесь, потому что сам этого хочешь.

Он сгорбился в своем кресле. Почему-то стало хуже.

— Может быть, я вошел во вкус.

— О чем вы говорили с Ганнибалом?

— Преимущественно о делах.

— Чесапикский Потрошитель? — спросила она.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь меня конкретно о нем?

— Потому что Джек продолжает спрашивать меня конкретно о нем.

— Ты имеешь в виду, почему он снова не убивает?

Алана кивнула.

— Ему не хватает... как вы это называете?

— Голов в выпасе.

— Такое случилось впервые, не так ли?

— Может быть, нам просто повезло. Может быть, он покончил с этим. Или он мертв.

— Ты действительно так считаешь?

— Нет. Не думаю, что он мертв. Просто он остановился, на данный момент. Это не значит, что он больше никогда не убьет.

— Тебя это тревожит?

Уилл пожал плечами.

— Джек хочет поймать его. Я же просто хочу, чтобы люди перестали умирать. Моя миссия выполнена. На данный момент.

— Это ты отправил сообщение в TattleCrime? Я должна соблюдать врачебную тайну, и не смогу никому рассказать, даже если захочу.

— Джек все равно знает. Или он знает столько же, сколько я. У меня нет четкого воспоминания об отправке, но такое вполне возможно. — Он заерзал в кресле, взвешивая неудобную правду против необходимой лжи. — Думаю, я поверил, что смогу заставить его остановиться.

Она удивленно приподняла брови.

— Похоже, ты был прав. Как у тебя получилось?

— Без понятия, — ответил он. И это было правдой. Он взглянул на часы, более чем готовый завершить разговор о себе. Нужно было как-то убить оставшееся время. — Ты ведь знаешь, что нравишься Беверли?

Она моргнула.

— Неожиданная смена темы.

— Ты можешь поддержать.

— Предполагая, что большинство людей не стало бы.

Он пожал плечами.

— Я не собирался вмешиваться. Не преднамеренно.

— Ну хорошо. Да, я знаю, что нравлюсь ей.

— А она нравится тебе.

Она искоса взглянула на него.

— Я чувствую, что теряю контроль над нашим сеансом. Если бы передо мной был кто-то другой, я бы уже приняла решение перенаправить его к другому психотерапевту.

— Очень добросовестно с вашей стороны, доктор Блум, но вы застряли со мной.

Она замолчала на мгновение.

— Да, — сказала она, наконец. — Нравится.

— Так в чем проблема?

— Я и свидания. У меня плохо получается. Я слишком много думаю.

— Ты волнуешься о конце, еще не успев начать.

— В тебе говорит опыт?

— Мы не настолько разные.

— О чем ты беспокоился с Ганнибалом?

Он наблюдал за ходом секундной стрелки на часах.

— Я волновался... Я предполагал, что, в конце концов, он устанет от меня. Так же, как и я. Я знал, что изначально был привлекателен для него, но не ожидал, что это продлится долго.

— Звучит так, будто ты больше не беспокоишься.

— Недавно он рассказал мне кое-какие вещи о своем прошлом. Они позволили мне рационализировать его чувства ко мне. 

— Влечение не рационально.

— Очевидно, нет.

— Не хочешь рассказать мне об этих вещах?

— Это его секреты, не мои. Так ты собираешься поговорить с Беверли?

— Ты не похож на того, кто интересуется чьей-то личной жизнью.

— Она мне нравится. И я у нее в долгу.

— Нужно ли мне повторять тебе о том, что дружба не имеет отношения к долгу?

— Ты так рассуждаешь, потому что тебе легко это дается. А я просто понимаю, как мне повезло, что рядом есть люди, способные выносить меня.

Алана вздохнула.

— Я поговорю с ней.

— Хорошо.

К тому времени, когда закончился его час, Уилл ощутил, как затекло его тело. Встав, он потянулся.

— Не хочешь пообедать позже на этой неделе? — спросила Алана.

— А ты хочешь? Я имею в виду, мы все еще остаемся друзьями?

— Надеюсь. Тебя же это устраивает?

— Да. Надеюсь, я был не слишком большим засранцем сегодня.

— Я не собираюсь винить тебя за то, что ты говорил правду, Уилл.

— Большинство людей обвинило бы.

— Ты не даешь большинству людей шанс поступить иначе.

Она обняла его и отпустила. Он отправился в дом Ганнибала, чувствуя себя таким же расшатанным, как и до встречи.

 

Ганнибал стоял на кухне с ножом в руке, нахмурившись над тремя горстками трав.

— Я думал, что в этом рецепте есть майоран, — сказал Уилл.

— Растение умирает. Мне придется найти замену. Как обстоят дела с Аланой?

Уилл потрогал базилик.

— Ненавижу терапию.

— Уверен, ты сказал ей не более того, чем хотел, чтобы она знала. 

— Я даже не знаю, что здесь делаю. Я должен идти домой. Кормить собак.

Он направился к двери, но Ганнибал схватил его за запястье и притянул к себе.

— Ты здесь, потому что ты нестабилен, и доверяешь мне решать за себя. Доверяешь мне исправить тот ущерб, который ты и твоя жизнь сговорились нанести твоему разуму.

Уилл даже не слушал. Его тело привычно расслаблялось от прикосновений Ганнибала и успокаивающего потока его речи.

— Могу я просто…

— Нет. Думаю, сегодня вечером ты сделаешь так, как я тебе скажу. Я дал тебе слишком много свободы.

Уилл сглотнул и склонил голову. Его гордость потребовала немедленного отрицания, но он уже чувствовал, как развязывается тугое напряжение в спине и челюсти, как закручивается в животе горячий узел желания. Он прижался к плечу Ганнибала.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

Ганнибал положил ладонь ему на затылок и, мягко сжав, надавил вниз.

— На колени, — сказал он.

Уилл, неловко сгорбившись, опустился на пол. Каменная плитка сразу же отозвалась болью в коленях, но это не имело значения. Он оперся на руки и низко склонил голову.

— Сообщи мне, когда станет слишком неудобно, — сказал Ганнибал.

— Я и сейчас не назвал бы это удобным.

— Но вполне терпимым. Ты не испытываешь желания встать.

Уилл вынужден был признать это. Это не было хорошо, но ощущалось правильным. Безопасным. Успокаивающим и не несущим осложнений.

— Поэтому ты скажешь мне, когда это изменится, — сказал Ганнибал.

Он вернулся к своим травам, и Уилл оставался на полу у его ног, как одна из его собственных собак. Он наблюдал, как Ганнибал движется от разделочного стола к холодильнику и обратно, нарезая лук порей и морковь, разделывая какой-то орган, который затем планировал приготовить у Уилла дома, и упаковывая все в переносной холодильник. Уилл чуть сместился — колени болели, а спина начала ныть. Он провел ладонями по бедрам и сел прямо.

— Это не соревнование на выносливость, Уилл, — сказал Ганнибал.

— Я в порядке.

Ганнибал взглянул на него.

— Я чувствую на тебе ее запах. Я не привык делиться тем, что для меня важнее всего.

Уилл знал, что должен был сказать ему о том, чтобы он привыкал к этому. Но слова и нужная интонация застряли в горле. Он не хотел говорить об этом, стоя на коленях в кухне Ганнибала. Он даже не был уверен, что сможет это сказать. Он закрыл глаза и провел рукой по губам, будто мог вытянуть из себя слова прикосновением.

— Прошу прощения, — тихо сказал Ганнибал, поглаживая Уилла по волосам и прижимая его к своему бедру. — Сейчас не время.

— Я могу... Просто дай мне несколько секунд, я могу…

— Тебе не нужно. Я знаю, что ты мне скажешь. Я осведомлен, что в твоей жизни есть другие люди. Что это твой долг. И что мне неразумно желать большего. Не только неразумно, но и вредно для твоего счастья, — его пальцы медленно массировали голову Уилла. — Я не стану утверждать, что это тот вопрос, который я могу отложить на потом и больше никогда о нем не думать, но, конечно, мы не станем поднимать эту тему до тех пор, пока я обладаю тобой, как сейчас.

Уилл потянулся за рукой Ганнибала и крепко сжал ее, прижавшись лицом к его бедру.

— Ты все, чего я хочу, — сказал он.

— На данный момент, это правда. И этого достаточно.

Ганнибал отвез их в дом Уилла. Он попросил Уилла побыть с собаками, пока он готовил, и Уилл вывел стаю на прогулку в поля. Снег и грязь смешались в коричневую слякоть, небо нахмурилось до блеклого серого цвета, но Уилл ощущал небывалый душевный подъем во время прогулки.

Вернувшись к дому, он увидел силуэт Ганнибала в кухонном окне. Уилл стоял неподвижно и смотрел, пока свет вокруг не потускнел настолько, что единственным его источником в мире оставалось лишь теплое свечение его окон. Ганнибал вышел через кухонную дверь и поманил его рукой в дом. Уилл покормил собак на крыльце и протер им лапы, прежде чем запустить их внутрь.

— Молчи, — сказал ему Ганнибал. Они ели в тишине. Собаки расположились у камина. Покой окутывал их невесомой дымкой.

После ужина Ганнибал расположился в кресле Уилла, в то время как сам Уилл сидел у его ног. Он читал свой планшет. Уилл дремал, почти спал, пока не почувствовал, как рука Ганнибала сжалась в его волосах.

— Еще одна интересная статься мисс Лаундс, — заметил он.

Уилл откашлялся.

— Мне уже можно говорить?

— Думаю, нужно. "Он будет отслеживать новости о себе так же жадно, как какой-нибудь второсортный художник, вырезающий отзывы на свою мазню с последней страницы местной газетенки".

Уилл вздрогнул. Спасибо, Фредди Лаундс. Снова.

— Я был зол.

— Ты до сих пор злишься.

— Злость накатывает и отступает. Я все еще здесь.

Ганнибал ослабил хватку. Он отложил планшет в сторону и погладил Уилла по затылку.

— Да. Мы оба.

— Все еще думаешь, что это не сработает?

— Я думаю, что стоит попытаться. Я обещаю, если ты обещаешь.

Уилл хотел, чтобы Потрошитель исчез. И, вероятно, то, что он услышал сейчас, можно было с некоторой уверенностью считать обещанием об отставке. Или чем-то близким к такому обещанию. Этого было достаточно. Ганнибал снова погладил его по волосам. Уилл слушал сопение собак, шорохи и скрипы дома, и наблюдал за ровным свечением комнатного обогревателя.

— Я говорил тебе, — произнес он. — Я никуда не уйду.


End file.
